The Nightwing and his Fae queen
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: Love, betrayal, magic and monsters! let the games begin! Rated M for all chapters.


39

The Nightwing and his Dark Fae Queen

By: Krystal Barnes

Nightwing walked into the tower with his bag thrown over his shoulder with a soft smile on his face it was so good to be home and he was looking forward to seeing his team again. He had taken the time off and left Raven in charge while he took a trip back to Gotham to check in on his old mentor. Though what he ran into while there spoiled his trip completely and he didn't know how to tell his magic wielding friend that someone she cared about was back.

"Maybe I just shouldn't say anything...it's..." He whispered under his breath as he made his way through the tower walking past the statues of fallen titans and he stopped looking at Jason Todd with a frown on his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this secret all he could do was just prolong it as long as he wandered into the main room seeing Cyborg and Beastboy arguing in front of the television as usual and he relaxed almost instantly, some things never changed. He looked around half expecting Raven and Starfire to be dressed up in his suits but then the issues between him and Star came to mind and how their relationship had recently crumbled so he did not expect to see her.

Krystal and raven had been meditating together when they sensed night wing's return. Raven smirked a little at Krystal, taking a rare moment to tease the pretty fae. "So, you going to tell him Krys?" She asked, and Krystal just blushed bright red as she floated around her room for the outfit she had bought for dick's return. It was a pretty dark blue cocktail type dress with similar designs to what adorned his suit. She quickly put it on, fixing her makeup, and finally, putting on the matching shoes.

Raven was the first one out of Krystal's room, floating away to welcome night wing back home. She always went through the hallway of fallen titans, so she could kiss Jason's statue. It was no secret that she and he had been in love before his death, and the half devil girl often mourned him. She had no idea that he was alive again. If she did, she would probably bring him back to the tower.

Raven greeted night wing with a small smile. "Glad you're back, night wing." She said pointing to the two guys fighting about the TV. "Those two were annoying as usual." She added with a derisive snort as Krystal came in, dressed prettily. She smiled at night wing. "Can we talk privately, night wing?" She asked nervously, replacing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Nightwing looked to Raven and his heart dropped in his chest as he stared at her, he could still picture Jason at her side whispering little flirtations into her ear and grabbing at her chest. "Hey Rae." He said using her pet name. "It's good to be back, heh I'm surprised you let them get away with it." Said Nightwing with a grin on his face though there was a sadness reflected in his eyes as he stared at his friend.

His attention was pulled away as he caught that scent he had been drawn to for a while, sure he didn't have Beastboy's sense of smell but Krystal's scent was more sweet then any perfume and always caught his attention. His face reddening as he looked at her and over her body taking note of her dress. "H-Hey...uhm sure." Said Nightwing the cool stoicism of the hero broken by the girl.

"Raven...we need to talk later..." Whispered Nightwing with barely half of his attention of his friend as his focus was completely stolen. He had a slight crush on the girl but he never made a move on her.

Raven smiled slightly at the greeting, chuckling a little. "Oh, only a little bit. Even idiots need a little leeway." She explained in that weird tone she had, moving hair out of her face. How in the world Krystal had convinced her to keep it long was beyond her. Raven noted the sadness in night wing's eyes, but she shrugged it off. She had a feeling she'd know soon enough.

Krystal smiled at night wing and came closer, taking his hand lightly. "Good. We can go to my room." She said with a nervous smirk, leading him away. She wanted him all to herself for a little while. Krystal was crazy about dick, and she was convinced that he was her heart, which for a fae was like a soulmate. They called it heart because the person in question was the other part of your heart.

Raven gave Krystal a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, nodding her head at what night wing said. She had no idea what it could be, but she was curious indeed. "Okay Nightwing." She replied, smiling a little her friend was in for a surprise. Raven could sense how Nightwing felt for Krystal, though the fae queen of the dark court hadn't realized yet herself.

Nightwing could only stare at her and nod softly unable to find words at the moment, his eyes still focused on the Fae's body she was stunning. Nightwing had no idea how deep her feelings for him were nor did he have much idea on Fae and how they treat relationships. "Your room? Are you sure Krystal? Would you rather go out for privacy...?" Said Nightwing as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he walked with her.

"I mean, well, in your room could spark..." He said a bit nervously as his mind wandered on the possibilities of having her alone, it'd be the perfect chance for him to make a move on her maybe even more. "...you're beautiful and in that dress I couldn't..." Said Nightwing as he followed Krystal showing no signs of wanting to stop following her to her room.

Meanwhile in jump City a new face arrived meeting up with a gang who dealt in the drug trade. The red helmet looking around at the villains before the figure draw his pistols and blasting away, when the smoke cleared most of the gang leaders were dead and Red Hood looked at the lackeys. "Alright...from now on. I'm running the show." Said Red Hood looking about the thugs who had no problem with the new leadership after seeing the display. Red Hood made no move to hide his aura and he looked out the window and to the distance as if wanting someone to know he was here.

Krystal smirked at him. "Yes, I'm sure I want to talk in my room." She said, leading him along. Tonight was the night. She finally had enough courage to tell him how she feels. She squeezed his hand back. She saw how adorable he was, and it made her smile. "Maybe I want something to happen, dick?" She proposed, smirking at him as she got to her room, leading him in and closing the door behind them. He room's walls were painted a deep blue, and she had black metal chandeliers for lighting. With a flick of her wrist, they came to life with blue fire, illuminating the room. She sat on the bed, which was a Queen sized canopy.

It was much like her room at her castle in the fae lands. She decided she'd take him there sometime soon. Krystal crossed her legs and took off her heels, patting the space next to her on the bed. She blushed. "I like you dick. A lot." She admitted kind of meekly, which was in contrast to her personality, but fear of rejection could make anyone, even a fierce fae queen feel scared and meek.

Raven went to bed after Krystal took night wing to her room. It was getting close to the day joker murdered Jason. Her Jason. The one she had loved so completely, she still to this day was dealing with his death. Her exhaustion from being the one in charge took its toll, and she fell into a deep sleep, dreams of him making her cry in her sleep. Then, a shockwave of energy woke her from her dreams. "Jason..." she muttered softly, gripping the sheets in a cold sweat.

Nightwing only gulped softly at her words and his cheeks flushed softly, how easily he had forgotten how powerful his crush on her was. His trip to Gotham left him completely unprepared for this but he had to say something acknowledge her, or rather what he thought, flirtations. "O-oh...well I..." He said with a nervous and almost shy stutter. Put him in battle and Dick was fearless he could stay calm and handle any situation, but, put him alone with a girl he really liked and he was a stuttering and slightly shy mess. He took a deep breath and managed to pull up some of his own courage. "Glad I'm not alone in that then..." He said trying to sound confident and cool.

As they entered the room and it was lit up his eyes darted around taking in everything, he never really got a good look of her room never having the courage to remain in the room long enough to get a good look. He had to admit he really liked the colors. Though at her call Nightwing sat next to her watching her curiously then her words brought the blush back to his cheeks and he looked forward nervously. "Well...I-I see..." He said in a whisper finding himself at a loss. Come on Dick...this is a once in a life time shot...don't blow this up... He thought to himself reaching over aiming for her hand but ended up giving her upper thigh a soft squeeze, he went rigid well it was too late to pull away now.

"To be honest Krystal I've kind of been thinking about you quite a bit...I really like you as well..." He said forcing himself to turn his head to look at the girl, even pulling off his mask to expose his eyes to her.

Jason stood on top of the warehouse that would be his new headquarters and he had the perfect view of the tower ahead. Why was he back here? After his confrontation with Nightwing and Batman he had no reason to come here, something drew him here. Though he didn't want to acknowledge it he knew exactly why he had to come back. It was Raven. Since his resurrection he had done his best to forget his past or rather abandon it, but, he couldn't let go of the feelings he had for the girl. "Raven..." He whispered under his breath and he pulled off the red helmet that iconic Robin mask still covering his eyes. He had to see her one more time, see if she still loved him. If so what then? He wasn't the same. Still...

He made his way off the roof and to the street into the sports car and driving off. He found his way to the tower and scaled up its walls managing to avoid being seen, up to the window of Ravens room and forcing the window open, he stepped in looking towards the girl on the bed just as she had awoken. "What is your issue with pants?" He said softly something he had often teased her about in the past.

Krystal smiled lightly and stroked his cheek. "You are just too adorable." She commented about his nervous antics before she kissed him with all the passion and love she was feeling, looking into his now exposed eyes. She smiled at him before getting up, "well, now that that's out of the way, its present time!" She beamed, pulling a long thin blue sparkly papered box out from under her bed. Krystal hadn't wanted him to see it until she was ready to give it to him. She set it in his lap, and sat crossed legged across from him on the bed. "Well, open it silly!" She squealed happily, her glacial blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight. When he would open it, he would find two blue bladed samurai swords like hers, but these had special magic on them. Hers had been made by her uncle, but these she made herself, just for him. They would glow when he touched them, recognizing their new owner. "I hope you like it" She said kind of meekly, though she smiled. Krystal was all about spoiling, and she had noticed his weapons were getting a little dull.

Raven almost fell out of bed when she saw him. She smiled brighter than she could have ever mustered before, and tears fell from her face. Most would say this was out of character for the purple haired vixen, but not for Jason. He had always gotten all of her, good and bad. She walked over to him, touching his face with her hand. She had to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. "But how?" She asked softly, not waiting for an answer before she kissed him long and hard, tangling her greyish hands in his hair. "I missed you, Jason. More than I could ever express." And she kissed him again.

Dick placed both hands on her face as their lips met and he kissed her back putting his all into the kiss not wanting to disappoint her. His eyes starting to fall half closed as he felt himself melting into her lips and when she pulled away he was left in a dazed like state. "H-huh? Present?" He stated catching his breath just in time to look at the box placed in his lap. He looked up to her with wide eyes then smiled softly. "You didn't have to Krystal, now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything." Said Dick though he carefully opened the box and looked over the weapons with amazement. "You kidding? How can I not like them? They are amazing!" Said Dick lifting them up to get a better look at the glowing blades and he couldn't help but grin like a small boy. His batons were getting old and he'd need to replace them but thanks to her he would have a new pair of weapons to use. "They are really fantastic. Thank you so much." Said Dick carefully placing the blades back in the box he'd refit his suit to properly carry the weapons later, he shifted closer to her leaning forward to kiss her softly in thanks, he was a bit more brave this time around.

Jason was more then used to seeing her heart, her emotions. He thought himself privileged and thankful that she showed her true side no matter she was feeling. Jason opened his mouth to speak but her lips kept him from speaking. His arms slid around her torso pulling her body up into his as he kissed her long, deep, and with all his love after all the pain he had went through recently he needed this he needed her. "You're stealing all the good lines..." He whispered when their lips parted though they found themselves kissing one another again and again. "I'm sorry...I'm...so sorry. I never meant to leave you." He whispered against her lips.

Krystal kissed him with all the love she possessed, playing with hair with her free hand. When she broke the kiss, she smiled. "Yes, present." She said with a chuckle, smirking at him before she added. "It's okay. I like spoiling you." She admitted with a soft blush, grinning when he said he liked them. She had painstakingly took 18 hours a piece to make each sword, and then 3 more hours to charm them. "I'm so glad you like them. Their Krystal originals. None like them in the world. I made them." She said, another soft pink blush painting her cheeks. She smiled into the kiss, kissing him back, leaning into his touch. She loved him so much already.

Raven smiled into the kiss and played with his wild hair a bit, and they parted, she chuckled a little at his comment. "That's because I'm the one who writes poetry." She admitted, pulling him over to the bed as the kept kissing more and more. She looked him straight in the eyes, pausing from kissing him. "It's alright love. It's alright. It wasn't your fault. What matters now is you're with me again." She soothed, rubbing his back before giving him a chaste kiss.

"I can't wait to see what they are capable of! They'll certainly be the pride of my arsenal!" Said Dick excitedly eager to get her into the gym so she could show him how to use the blades to their fullest potential. He froze for a moment keeping her hand against her, her heart? Why did those words make his heart ache with happiness? He couldn't explain why he was falling so hard and fast for this girl but he wasn't going to fight it. He was happy. "Heh you know...I haven't really...felt like this about someone before..." He whispered.

"And I you Raven..." Jason whispered to her grabbing her chin softly with a smirk as he kissed her one last time, he was hovering over her body as they lay on her bed and his free hands wandered down the front of her body and he took a sharp breath attempting to sit up off of her. "I better stop..."

Krystal grinned. "I'll show you a little later, okay?" She said, looking into his eyes. When he stiffened slightly, her eyes showed slight apprehension. Had she said the wrong thing? She had only said what she was feeling. She rested her head in his hand softly, a happy sigh escaping her lips. "I haven't either. I came close once, but he was killed in action in WWII." She explained, looking sad for only a moment before she smiled. She was sure this time she'd found him. Found the other piece of her heart.

Raven smiled a little. She had missed him so much. She kissed him back, not even making a sound as her chin was grabbed. She moaned a little as he ran his fingers down his body. Raven gave him a puzzled and sort of hurt look. "Why should you stop, love?" She asked, a cute pout on her face. She wanted him to stay.

This time Dick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap cradling her softly with his arms around her keeping her away from the world and just his. "Fair enough." He whispered listening to her story and he looked a little confused when she spoke. "WWII? You don't look much older than me..." Said Dick blinking softly though it didn't much matter to him now. He was in love with her. "I promise I won't die and leave you alone." Whispered Dick to her softly.

"Because like this...just us alone...so close I lose myself." Jason whispered down to her with a soft smirk finding her cute. "I may end up taking advantage of the moment and passion." Said Jason reaching down giving her breasts a soft squeeze through the fabric, he leaned back down against her kissing her pouty lip. The real reason he was attempting to stop so much darker, he didn't want Nightwing knowing he was here. He'd gladly take advantage of her at any moment but currently he was enemies with his foster brother and he didn't want Raven to see that fight.

Krystal leaned into him, kissing his head chastely. She felt safe and whole in his arms. She gave him a small kiss. "Yes, WWII. Fae don't age dick. I'm a lot older than I look." She admitted with a small blush, not about to admit just how old she really is. Krystal relaxed into his embrace, kissing him softly. "Thank you my heart." She said, wondering if she should tell him she has a son. When her ex fiancée Bucky left for war, he left her pregnant. So she hadn't really been alone, just she had no love interests. No, she decided she'd wait. He'd make a good addition to the team, so she'd call him about that later.

Raven looked at him and smirked. "I'm all yours, Jason. I always am." She admitted, reaching up to kiss him. She knew there was another reason, but she let it go, too happy to see him. She kissed him back, a small moan escaping her mouth as she did so. "Well, if we can't do anything, will you at least stay with me? I don't want to be alone again." She said, voice so full of vulnerability no one could deny her

Dick kept her close nothing would be able to pry her from his arms. "Tell me more about your people about Fae..." Said Dick with a sincere interest a smile on his face as he kissed her back innocently and lovingly a warm look in his eyes. "You don't need to thank me...I don't where I'd be without you around." He whispered softly to the girl completely unknowing of her life before him.

"Sheesh you're making it very hard to resist." Teased Jason kissing her back though his hands never left nor stopped. "Yeah...I will stay with you for the night Rae. But you have to do your best to get in my pants...I mean keep it in your...well you don't really wear pants." Said Jason shaking his head and kissing again deeply. "Then we stay at my place for a couple of days." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Krystal smiled and relaxed into him, sighing happily. She loved him so much, she could just burst! She gave him a confused glance. "The fae? That's tough to explain, but the main thing is we're split into 5 courts. Summer, winter light, and dark, and order. The queen of the order court is an amazing woman. She was one of the people that helped raise me. She's very beautiful. My uncle Rath (Coulson) was the other person. He's the prince of the summer and winter courts. He's putting off taking his throne as long as he can. He likes living in the mortal realm." She explained, smiling fondly about her uncle and the order queen. She missed them both. Perhaps she would take dick to meet her after he'd turned a bit. She smiled and kissed him, cuddling close. "I know. I feel the same." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Raven chuckled. "Maybe I want it to be her to resist." She smirk up at him, kissing him back deeply. She smiled at him. "Good, and of course I will. I want you all to myself for a few days." She admitted, pulling him down next to her, cuddling him tightly. "I love you too, Jason."

Dick listened quietly not interrupting her as she told him about her people a smile on his face that wasn't going to go away. "They sound like good people. You sound like you miss them perhaps we should take a trip and see them." Offered Dick hearing it in her voice and seeing it on her face she missed them. He ran a gentle hand through her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Then I'll just stop resisting completely and give in." Said Jason with a smirk on his face as he kissed her again. "I'm all yours." He whispered against her lips his hands moving to feel her up again but he was pulled down into her and he cuddled her back with both arms around her. "Thank you..." He whispered to her softly.

Krystal smiled and cuddled into him. "They are. We should see Rath first though. Auntie Sorcha is not much for humans. Should give enough time to turn you at least half fae." She admitted, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, surprised when her cell phone started to ring to the tune "simple man" by shine down. She knew exactly who was calling. It was JJ. She sent it to voice mail. "If it's an emergency he'll use the mind link." She thought to herself, waiting a few minutes before sighing. "It wasn't that important, or he would have reached out telepathically. One of my subjects." She admitted, bending the truth a little. JJ was one of her subjects, but he was also her son.

Raven smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that." She admitted as she kept kissing him back, pulling him closer to her. She could tell he didn't really want to have sex right now, though at the same time he did. "As I'm yours" she admitted to him with a small smile, pecking his lips. She cuddled into him, simply happy to have him back. "You're welcome love. I really only want to have you close anyway" she admitted, smiling at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Dick was a little surprised when she mentioned turning him into a fae but that didn't take away his smile. "So planning to turn me fae now? Already sealing the deal without asking? Bold move Krystal." He teased obviously playing with her, for her he would change though the thought did scare him a bit. Her phone started to ring and he tilted his head to the side slowly as he watched and after her admission he kissed her softly. "Maybe you should call him and see what he needed, not that I like sharing you but I think I can spare a few minutes." Said Dick with a wink.

"Really nothing wrong with it?" Jason whispered with a devilish grin as his arms around her shifted, a hand traveling to her bottom to squeeze and fondle. "If I gave in I'd be a wild animal ravaging the prey he has wanted for so long..." He whispered to Raven kissing the top of her head slowly. His heart pounding as he thought of taking her here and now, claiming his woman again leaving his marks all over her body. Then again it had been so long since he had simply held Raven close and he enjoyed the cuddling.

Krystal panicked slightly until she figured out he was only kidding. She blushed. "It's a natural thing. Just being with me would turn you fae. The closer we are, the faster the change." She admitted, looking a little worried. Even though she was sure he loved her, she was unsure if he'd want to be like her, to be able to spend eternity with her. Krystal kissed him back. "Okay, I will." She said softly, dialing JJ's number. He picked up. "Yeah, I got your call sweetness. I was busy. I think I've found him JJ. His name is dick. You'll like him. He's easy on the eyes. Yes, for the millionth time sweetness I will talk to tony! He just needs reassurance. You know he has abandonment issues." She said in a jumble of words, leaning into dick. She blushed. "You're what?! Well, okay. But call me Krystal, okay. No, I haven't told him yet. Yes, I know it's almost the anniversary. I'll get set up. "She continued, sighing a little bit. JJ talks to much, just like his dad did. But she wouldn't think of him. No, not when she had dick.

Raven smirked at him. "Maybe I want you just as bad." She said, a tiny moan escaping her as he squeezed her ass. She kissed him. Her heart pounded too, but for two different reason. One, she was with him again, and two, her need for him was just as much as he. She smiled. "I missed you, holding me like this. It's... home." She admitted, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Don't look so worried. I love you. I'll take the change..." Dick whispered as her stroked her cheek softly kissing her deeply to reassure her more so of his words. He leaned back slightly remaining silent so Krystal could talk though as she spoke his brow furrowed. Sweetness? He thought frowning softly as his mind started to race and heart pounded with jealously and fear. Who was this person? Was he a lover? Queen's did have consort many men who'd take her to bed, was he sharing her? He gave her a tight squeeze as he glared off into space as if to keep these men from taking her from him.

"Really? Cause you didn't answer...you usually always answer mommy...You have!?" Said JJ on the other end of the line surprise then joy lining his features. "Dick huh? Busy? Mommy are you two already...doing it? Ewwwwwwww I just got a mental picture!" He whined "Please hurry up and talk to Stark...that man has so much pent up sexual tension...he needs something to break the dam so I can catch it all if you know what I mean. Anyways I'm coming to the tower to meet the Titans. This worlds heroes seem interesting." Said JJ rambling on looking at his nails. "Wait...Krystal? Mommy you haven't told him...you should tell him now...it'll only cause problems! And don't forget about father...ahem...ok. I'll see you soon. Love you Mommy." With that he hung up and climbed into a car.

That was the final tether her words pushed him to unleash himself. "We have time to hold each other after then..." He said rolling on top of her and pinning her hands above her head. Jason pulled his hidden knife out of his coat pressing the knife into her leotard the cold metal tip breaking the cloth and lightly poking her skin. It was brought down and the tearing of her clothes filled to room, cold steel traveling between her cleavages and exposing her paled breasts for him the knife kept moving stopping just above her naval and he kissed her breasts softly.

Krystal blushed. "I love you too, Dick." She murmured softly, kissing him back. She leaned into him as she talked, cuddling close and occasionally stopping talking to kiss him. She noticed the glare and squeezed him back, giving him a longer kiss this time to try and reassure him. She knew it wasn't anywhere close to what he thought it was, but still she felt the need to hug him close.

Krystal smiled a little. "Yeah sweetness. Busy. And yeah, I'm almost positive it's Dick." she explained, before switching over to fae language. "No, we haven't. And don't be so vulgar, James. I swear, sometimes you're just like your father." She replied to his comment, before continuing, switching back to English. "I know sweetness. I'll talk to him as soon as I see him. You're what?! Well, okay. Tony will follow, and I'll talk to him then. It'll be okay sweetness." She promised, then she blushed. "I will... just not yet. That's kind of a 3red date minimum." She joked to her son, before she smiled a little. "You too, JJ. See you in the morning." She said, hanging up. She kissed Dick. "Fae can't lie, so believe me when I say, it is absolutely not what you think." And with that, she pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him hard, straddling him.

Raven smiled. "Now that's my Jason." She commented, making tiny noises of pleasure as cold metal grazed her skin, and fabric was ripped. Raven looked at him both aroused and confused. "What's with the knife?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow smirking a little.

Dick was calmed as he kissed her back well for a time that was enough to calm him. He held her face trying to keep her off the phone every time they shared a quick kiss still having a jealous thought or two. Then she started to speak in another language and of course this did nothing to help his paranoia, which was honed to a razors edge thanks to his mentor, he scowled softly trying to make out what she was saying but it was no use. Oh how Dick wanted to question her thoroughly demand answers, but, despite his jealousy he loved her more and there was trust. "Just tell me you're mine alone." He said looking up at her as they went down and she moved on top of him, their lips met and he kissed her back deeply. By the tightening bulge in his armor it was apparent she had completely removed the scene from Dick's mind.

"Moving kind of slow eh mommy?" JJ teased his mother with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I know I do it's my biggest and best features, I'm rather proud he and I act the same!" He cooed playfully speaking in the tongue of the fae with his mother. "Damn right Tony will follow you know how he loves to stare at my ass when I'm walking away!" He stated proudly before taking a deep breath. "Well actually its first date requirement. You know, Hi! I'm Krystal, Queen of Dark Fae, over a thousand years old, and I have a son." Teased JJ with a large grin on his face. "See then Mommy." He said hanging up.

"Mm hello." Jason stated curling his lips around one of her nipples suckling hard savoring her taste. "God how I've missed these perfect...delicious mounds." He cooed up at her before running the cold steel against her cheek teasingly. "Thought it would give me more of a bad boy look...don't like it?" He said kissing and biting at her breasts before giving her a fake glare. "Shut up hero...I'm going to make you scream and beg...last time you foil my plans." He said with a grin and a wink.

Krystal could sense and feel dick's unease. Being a dark court fae, one of her many talents was that she could survive only on the emotions of others. She could eat their emotions. Fear tasted best, but love was a close second. She nuzzled into him as she talked, whispering sweet Romanian nothings and kissing him every chance she got. She smiled into the kiss as he kissed her back. "I'm all yours, iubesc. Always" She said with a small smirk, running her fingers down his toned chest. Her new nickname for him, Iubesc. A simple Romanian word for love, yet IG fit because that was all she felt for him.

Krystal chuckled. "Oh shut it. You're heart's still too afraid to admit he loves you." She teased back, smiling a little. He really was like his father. "I know you do, but it doesn't stop it from being a reminder he's not around." She told him in fae tongue before she chuckled again, showing she wasn't sad. "Oh, most definitely, and he'll arrive as Iron Man to boot." She said, making a silly face at the phone like JJ could see her. She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him soon. Probably after you've come." She said the last part in fae. "Do you think he'll understand? God... I'd be crushed if I lost him." She explained before she smiled again, switching back to English. "Have a safe trip here, JJ. Make sure to take the lotus. I want my car back!" She said with a chuckle, mentally sending kisses as she hung up.

Raven let out a moan as he began to suck and play with her breasts. "All yours, as usual, Jason." She promised, running a hand through his hair gently. She smiled at him. "Hmm, sexy, yet for me it seems out of place. No pseudo rape here." She stated, gripping the sheets with her free hand, moaning out. It felt so good. She smirked at him. He was ever playful.

Dick smirked up at Krystal as she spoke to him, he understood Romanian at least. Though as she seemed to focus on JJ more than him which prompted him to reach up and grab ahold of her breasts squeezing firmly trying to steal her attention completely. "Good to hear." Dick said with a smile as he watched her his hands kneading her breasts carefully.

"Well not when I bust out a pair of tits mommy." Said JJ with a smirk on his face as he started the Lotus. "Well since dad isn't around to be the hot piece off smart ass then I have to do it for him." He stated sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm sure he'll understand, he loves you. Bye!" He said hanging up and tossing the phone into the passenger's seat and taking off to the tower arriving not long after.

Jason continued giving attention to her breasts, tongue swirling against her nipple and his free hand fondled the other. "Well just to be safe...I'm going to claim your body as mine." He whispered setting the knife down and sliding a hand into the torn leotard. His hand finding her pussy and his middle finger twirled around the small slit before pushing its way inside her.

Krystal let out a tiny moan which she knew her son would hear on the other end of the line. She looked down at him, pure lust and love in her eyes as she kissed him softly, giving his hand a firm squeeze which would tell him "give me 5 minutes" she smiled down at him. "Glad you approve, dick." She said softly, turning back to the phone.

Krystal chuckled. "He likes you like that too, it just freaks him out you can do that." She explained before she whole heatedly laughed, switching over to fae. "True, somebody has to be the smart ass." She mused, before she continued in fae. "I hope so. I hope he loves me enough to understand." She said, letting out a sigh that was partly a moan before saying. "See you in a little while. Bye JJ." And she hung up the phone, her whole attention going to Dick. "Now, where were we, Iubesc?" She smirked, kissing him long and hard.

Raven moaned. She loved it when he played with her breasts. They were very sensitive. She smiled. "Sounds great." She muttered, getting strung on pleasure already. She could feel him going into her ruined leotard, and when his finger met her insides, she squeaked. "Ah! Jason!' and that's when the moans became louder. Good thing her room was sound proof, even to beast boy.

Dick almost pouted up at her as he got the signal to wait he slowed a bit nonetheless and waited for her to hang up. When she finally did he smirked and placed a hand on the back of her head keeping lips trapped against hers Kissing her back with all his being. His other hand slowly working her dress up passed her waist hoping she was too distracted with their kiss to really notice.

Jason smirked against her breasts having remembered that they were more sensitive and got the best reaction from her. He never pulled his lips away to reply he kept kissing and sucking at her pale breasts leaving little bite marks on the skin. His eyes darting up when she moaned out after his finger probed into her churning her insides, another finger suddenly joining and he pushed them as deep as he could into his lovers body.

Krystal smiled at him in thanks when he slowed, and continued talking. When she was done, she was aroused by his forcefulness of kissing her. She smirked into it. "I see you're eager to get up my skirt, dick." She told him telepathically, her eyes glittering with playfulness. This was going to be fun.

Raven moaned a bit louder now. "Damn... so good..." she growled out in pleasure, digging her nails into his back. When the second finger penetrated her pussy, she screamed out on pleasure. "Oh god, Jason... I'm going to!" And she came all over his hand.

Nightwing smirked against her lips as her voice rang through his mind, having pulled her dress all the way up just under her breasts before she spoke. "Well I really can't help myself, you make yourself just so tempting." He spoke back biting her lower lip gently and spanking her.

Jason pulled his hand away smirking softly as he licked her taste from his fingers and leaned up off of her. "Forgot how cute you were..." He teased as he unlatched his belt and started stripping off his clothes tossing them to the side. Body a finely tuned machine just enough muscle build to show but not enough to be considered beefy or unattractive. Though scars now adorned most of his upper body.

Krystal smirked back at him. "You, my dear dick, are the first one since 1942 to have me, so of course I want to be irresistible for you." She admitted, a tiny blush on her cheeks. She had never admitted to anyone, not even Steve, her best's guy friend in the whole world. She giggled a little at the spank. He was adorable and sexy all at once. "Now... how do I get this suit off?" She asked him as she pawed a little at his erection.

Raven smirked. "Hmm, you did? How wrong of you, Jason." She admitted, watching as licked his fingers. She kept her eyes trained on him as he undressed, licking her lips. "Just like I remember." She commented softly, noticing the scars but saying nothing. She was sure he didn't want to talk about it.

"Then I better make this good." He said winking at Krystal before sitting up and revealing the straps of his body armor on the sides. "You are irresistible my love." He cooed to her softly and moaning as she touched his throbbing erection he really wanted her now.

"True I'll take whatever punishment you can think up." Jason said reaching down to pull the ripped leotard off of her shoulders and down her body slowly making sure to kiss every part of her skin that was exposed as he stripped her. He moved back to her lips kissing her deeply moving between her legs. "Couldn't change what you liked...that'd be wrong." He whispered softly.

Krystal smiled at him. "I'm sure it will be." She mused, pulling his body armor off quickly, hungry. She wanted him so bad. She kissed him lightly. "So are you, dick. So are you." She purred softly, kneading at his now more exposed erection. She was enjoying hearing the sounds he makes.

"That's a good boy." Raven purred with a smirk, moaning as he kissed her while taking the body suit off. She smiled up at him as he did this, moaning a little. She kissed him back just as deeply, smirking at him. "No, that'd be very bad." She admitted, watching as his head lowered to her pussy.

Dick tilted his head back as she worked at his erection and his entire body trembled at her touch. "Krystal...please...I can't wait any longer...I want to be inside you." Dick nearly begged panting and moaning, he closed his eyes tightly squirming against her.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm a very bad man." Jason said grabbing her head with both hands, the head of his erection prodding and rubbing her little pussy softly. "I love you." He whispered to her stopping all movements before kissing her roughly and with a powerful thrust he forced himself inside her.

Krystal smirked at him, pulling off her lacy dress matching panties. "As you wish, Iubesc." She purred, kissing him roughly as she pulled of his underwear as well, and thrust her pussy onto his cock, flipping them effortlessly, the covers magically pulled over them. She knew someone was coming, and wanted to be at least a little modest, in case it was an emergency.

Raven chuckled a little. "Yes, but your my bad man." She said, moaning a little as his cock rubbed her pussy. She kissed him back deeply, moaning. She loved it when he roughly fucked her.

Dick moaned out as she brought herself down on his cock and his hips went up into hers, the feeling of their bodies connecting was perfect it was like she was made just for him or well that's what was going through his mind. When they were moved and covered Dick let out a moan and a surprised yelp looking down as he was now on top of her. "So now you're feeling like being modest?" He teased unaware of what was about to happen. Dick grabbed onto her hips as he started to move slowly and carefully, a steady pace as he pulled back and thrust back into her.

"So the black robot said this was your room Mommy." Said JJ walking into the room and looking around slowly initially not seeing them on the bed. "Mom?" He said then noticed the covers jostling and he grinned. "Go get em mommy!" Shouted JJ in a cheer before covering his mouth. "Oh shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to ruin the surprise...or your sex...thought you'd be alone...?"

"That I am." Jason said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her torso trapping her arms against her sides, he slammed his hips into hers with powerful and rough thrusts violating her deepest parts wasting no time or being gentle, he went to long without her and he needed her now so his passion and lust took over.

Krystal let out a soft moan. He fit perfectly inside her. She gave him a light kiss, simply smirking at him when made the comment about modesty. "Someone's coming. Didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." She admitted, knowing that Dick's senses were quite honed, but they weren't quite as honed as hers, seeing as she was fae. She moaned softly as he thrust, and she pulled him down for a kiss. "You can go faster, iubesc." She admitted telepathically, running a hand down his back sensually.

Krystal heard her son, though dick wouldn't. He was speaking lower than humans can hear. She let out a breath. He didn't know she wasn't alone. "Yes, sweetness. I'm here." She said, but she didn't want to move. She was too comfortable where she was. Krystal chuckled a little at his next comment, glad the room was still fairly dark. She looked up at dick, worry in her glacial blue eyes. What was he going to think? She spoke again. "Its okay, JJ. I will deal with you later." She said, pulling dick down to her and kissing him. "I'll explain later." She told him telepathically, but he would hear in her thoughts how truly freaked out that he'd leave her she really was.

Raven smiled. "I'm always all yours." She muttered softly, watching as he pinned her. She secretly loved it, even though she was usually Dom in their relationship. She moaned loudly. "I love you." She breathed out throatily, moaning loudly as he pounded into her.

Dick had not heard JJ yet and he wouldn't be able to notice him for the moment thanks to Krystal. He was lost in his pleasure the feeling of her tight pussy around his cock, her words in his head making him start thrusting faster in and out a slight clap every time their hips met. "W-Wait you said...someone's...coming...w-we should stop I don't think...it'd be decent for them...to see you with my...inside you're..." Said Dick finding it hard to focus and impossible to stop, at the moment anyway.

JJ takes a seat with a smile on his face, not at all minding that his mother was having sex and was going to wait until she had her fill of Dick and was thoroughly pleasure before speaking with his mother. "Yes Mommy." He said a bit louder as if trying to get Dick's attention, what? A son can't be a little tease to torment his mother?

Dick heard him this time and he stopped moving completely, he looked back to the stranger then back to Krystal. Mommy? Ok that didn't weird him out all that much, she was much older and probably had many lives before him. What did concern him though was that there was someone watching him making love to his new queen. Now normally he'd be freaking out and throwing sharp objects at the stranger but he heard the fear in her and he held her face softly. "Hey...I love you Krystal...nothing will change that. Nothing." He said to her not caring that JJ was there at this point. "I'm not leaving you. Not ever." He said thrusting hard pushing into her hips getting his cock as far into her as he could and held it there. "I'm yours...and you're mine. Forever." He whispered softly kissing her lovingly.

Jason wasn't going to let her control this time, he wanted her and wanted to control her. He was going to give her every ounce of passion and animalistic lust and love he had all she had to do was take it. "Damn right you are..." He smiled down to her kissing her deeply yet again as he slammed into her faster and faster, her bed slamming against the wall now as he pounded her with all his strength.

Krystal chuckled and moaned. She was so adorable. She played with his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss, finding his rambling quite cute. "It's alright iubesc. He won't mind waiting." She told him telepathically, keeping him as close as possible. She didn't want to ever let him go.

Krystal knew that JJ would just sit there and wait for her to be finished. As fae, they weren't particularly phased by sex, even when it was one of their parents having it. "That's a good boy. There's a book on psychology on the desk I thought you'd enjoy." She told him, kissing dick again. While she knew that JJ was an obstetrician, regular physician and a psychologist, she still sometimes picked him up books. JJ was the type of person who loved learning, and since he'd grown up in the 1940's and 50's, he loved books the most.

Krystal panicked a little when he stopped moving. She was afraid he didn't want her anymore. She was afraid he was going to leave her. She'd be crushed. She loved him too much to survive him leaving her. She relaxed a little at his word. "I love you too, Dick. More than I've loved anyone." She admitted with a blush, relaxing still more when he promised he wouldn't leave her. "Please don't ever leave, my heart." She whispered so softly he almost wouldn't hear, but then she grinned. It was a wide grin, and her face showed nothing but love. "I'm yours, and that's it, forever" she said, quoting a line from the avett brothers "the ballad of love and hate" when he kissed her, she almost melted, kissing him back just as deeply, her fear quenched for now.

Raven smiled and moaned. It was so good to be back with her Jason. She knew he needed this release, so she didn't bother even trying to assert her dominance. After so long, she really just wanted to be taken hard and fast, and then lovingly cuddled the rest of the night. She smiled up at him. "I'll always be yours, no matter what, Jason." She whispered, kissing him back deeply as he thrust into her.

Dick had completely forgotten by their audience and he held onto her his hips started to pull back and thrust forward faster than he was moving before, harder. "Never ever think that I'm going to leave you..." He whispered against her lips his hips smacking into hers. "And I love you...so much...I'd do anything for you..." He panted pressing his body into hers. Nothing could ruin this moment for them now.

JJ Was about to pick the book but his attention was stolen by Dick and his mother and he found himself sniffling at his soon to be step dad's words, he wiped his eyes slowly.

Jason's thrusts sped up to erratic pace and his eyes closed tightly as he rested his forehead into hers, body trembling as he stopped thrusting burying himself deep inside Raven before coating her insides with his hot cum. "Shit...Rae..." he moaned out.

Krystal moaned, gripping his shoulders with her hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard, pulling him as close to her as she could. She needed him close. Always close to her. "I'll try" she said meekly, eyes showing uncertainty and pain. Any other man she'd ever loved had died on her. "I love you too, dick. So so much" she whispered back, letting him thrust as hard as he liked. She wanted it rough.

Raven could feel him deep inside her. It was an intense turn on. She kissed him. "I love you." She told him softly, and as he came, so did her, their juices meshing perfectly. Neither knew that this first time in so long would make her pregnant.

Dick had his arms around her kissing her there was no longer any space left between them. He meant every word, he wasn't going to leave her he wasn't going to die. He couldn't leave her he needed her beside him forever, in this life and the next. "I'll do anything to prove it...to take away that look in your eyes Krystal...I'll become full fae...I'll give up my life here. Go wherever you want." He whispered to her staring deep into her eyes as he began thrusting harder and harder eventually lacking that gentleness he had and was going at her like an animal.

Jason smiled down at her kissing her back softly his body resting against hers as he held her face. "And I love you Raven...more than anything..." He whispered having no idea that he just had gotten his lover pregnant.

Krystal clung to him, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want to be apart from him right now. She was to needing. When he spoke, tears came to her eyes. She believed him. She kissed him hard. "You don't have to stop being you, dick. The reason I fell in love with you is because you're you." She told him softly, stroking his cheek. She didn't think she could love anyone one more than she loved him in this moment. "I love you, dick Grayson. That isn't changing anytime soon." She added softly, moaning as he thrust even harder and harder into her. She dug her nails into his back, her eyes widening in pleasure. She came all over him and the bed.

Raven cuddled Jason closely, smiling at him. She hoped this time she'd have him forever this time. When she lost him the last time, it was like a knife in her chest. This time she hoped with all her heart she wouldn't have to go through that pain again.

"And I will always love you." Said Dick with a soft smile as he kissed her back hard he was whole heartedly in love with this girl now forever hers. "Now and forever...we are together." He whispered as he kept moving against her even after she came all over him. "Oh...Krystal...I can't..." He whispered against her feeling his climax coming and he attempted to pull out of his lover afraid of coming inside of her incase she did not want to be knocked up.

Jason simply held her close pulling the blankets over them, his eyes locked on Raven. He couldn't imagine the pain she went through, but, all his anger that consumed was only shadowed by how much he loved her. The thought of her being alone tormented him, he wanted to come back to her sooner but he could not.

Krystal smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes, Iubesc. Forever." She told him softly as she kissed him, pulling him as close to her as she could. She loved this man. Loved him so completely, she couldn't get enough of him. When he said he was about to cum, she smiled at him. "Go ahead, cum inside me. Nothing would make me happier than to carry your child, dick." She told him with a soft blush, giving him a kiss as she pulled him closer.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Jason. I love you so much. Being without you was excruciating. Please... don't ever leave me." She said softly, holding him close to her. She couldn't believe it, he was hers. Back with her, hopefully forever.

With her word Dick stopped resisting and he pushed into her again unable to hold back any longer and he came inside Krystal slowly moaning out loud and collapsing into her body panting heavily. His eyes closing softly as he rested against his lover worn out.

"Sooooo..." Said JJ setting down the book his mother had gotten for him and he glanced around. "Is he my new papa?" He asked with a wide grin on his face, ok this was going to be fun.

"I'm glad to be back..." Whispered Jason as he watched Raven a soft smile on his face. "I don't plan on it babe." Said Jason kissing her head softly with a smile on his face.

Krystal moaned out loudly as he let his load go inside her. "Rest now my heart." She said softly, stroking his back and kissing his head chastely. She couldn't believe that such an amazing man was hers. It was all she wanted in her 2,000 years.

Krystal smiled at her son, stroking dicks hair softly. She chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'd say he is, JJ." She said softly, eyes closing for a moment as she remembered his actual father. She felt an energy wave. "JJ? Did you feel that? It was almost like... no, that's not possible..." she said, but in her heart she knew. Bucky wasn't dead. "I think your real father's alive... I'd know that energy anywhere." She said, blue eyes confused. She loved Bucky, but not like she loved dick. At best, Bucky was only a friend now. If he was alive, and he remembered? Oh boy, that'd be bad. Bucky was the jealous type.

Raven cuddled into her lover. "I'm glad." She said softly, agreeing with both of what he said. She was euphoric to have him back. Life had been too hard without him. "Let's hope for forever this time." She said softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dick was still recovering and seemed to be a in a daze but he managed to catch most of what they were saying. "Wait...you're saying...that father of your child is alive...the guy you were engaged to?" Asked Dick sitting up and staring down at Krystal with a soft frown on his face.

"Yeah I felt it to..." Whispered JJ looking at the window with a scowl on his face knowing his father wouldn't take nice to Dick. "...I don't think it'd be wise to take new dad out looking for him mommy."

Jason pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply. "Of course forever..." He whispered running his hand down her body. "Look Raven there is something I got to tell you..."

Krystal smiled sadly. "I think so. It feels like his energy. He was half fae when he died, it is possible he was frozen in ice for 70 years like Steve." She admitted, looking around. For her to feel his energy through the dimensions... he'd have to either be at the veil... or in this dimension. This did not bode well. "I don't think he knows who he is. It's his energy, but it's... off. Tainted by something. Hydra..." she said the last word under her breath, worry for her friend in her eyes.

Krystal looked to JJ and nodded. "I know. We should call your uncle Steve. He's the only one who will be able to keep Bucky from finding me. That's a can of worms I'm not ready to deal with." She stated simply, looking at dick, and pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm still all yours, Iubesc." She said, as if sensing he would feel left out. "If you want to help you can, but I'd advice against it. If he is looking for me, and I suspect he is... he won't take kindly to you. Bucky was always very jealous." She admitted sadly, squeezing dicks hand. This who situation scared her. She wouldn't survive if dick was hurt because of her.

Raven relaxed in his arms, kissing him back just as deeply. She smiled at his first comment, before she looked curious. "That you're a supervillain and Nightwing currently hates you? I know. Sensed the change in aura. I can work with that. Don't worry. But you know, I'm sure deep down he's just happy to see you. He was pretty damaged when you died." She admitted, not even phased. She had a plan, and the vision she had of twin girls only helped her idea.

The thoughts running through Dick's mind kept him making eye contact with Krystal, a frown trying to tug on his features but he fought it. This was her last lover before him the one she was to be with and what he did not yet know was the father of her son. She would not even be with him had she not thought he was done and got to keep him. It hurt a little bit. Dick held her shoulders as they kissed and he kissed her back with no lack of passion or love but he pulled away slowly. "Krystal...this guy Bucky...he and you maybe..." Said Dick not even wanting to say the words.

Jason frowned and looked away from her his eyes slightly sad. "Then you understand why I can't stay her after tonight..." Said Jason taking a deep breath and looking at her. "I'm not hero...I kill people who do wrong...I control gangs and criminals..." Said Jason admitting everything to her. "Dick and I will never be brothers again...so...you have to choice him or me..." Whispered Jason

Krystal looked at him, squeezing his shoulders gently. "Iubesc, there's no love there anymore. While I'm not surprised Bucky's alive, it was never him who I was meant to be with. It was you. Don't worry, my heart. I'll knock some sense into him. But, JJ's going to want to keep him around. He never got a chance to know his father." She told him reassuringly, pulling him close to her. This man... this hero...she loved him. He was all she wanted, and all she'd ever hoped for in all her 2,000 years. She hoped he'd hear how clearly she was screaming that in her head.

Raven kissed him softly. "I do understand, and it doesn't make me want to be with you any less." She told him softly before she stroked his cheek lovingly. "What you do or have done is of no consequence to me. I love you. As for dick? Well, I'll figure it out. He's pretty occupied with Krystal anyway." She admitted, pulling him in for another kiss, trying to reassure him.

"Krystal...he is the father of your son..." Whispered Dick closing his eyes as the realization hit him and he held her face softly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, finally he kissed her softly. "You should be with him..." Whispered Dick though not wanting to say, he didn't mean it. She was his! She should be with him! He didn't want anyone else to have her love. No one but him touching or kissing her. No, he wasn't going to share her or let her go. "No. Fuck that." Said Dick pressing against her with a newfound passion. "I'm not going to lose you. I'm not letting you go. I am going to find him and beat him down...make sure he knows...you're mine...and when we're down we are getting married." Said Dick knowing this seemed a bit rushed considering how all this started but it was uncanny. He was already so affirmed with his love with her...how they were meant to be. Perhaps this was just part of being with a Fae things were fast and true.

Jason kissed her back keeping a hand on her cheek as his eyes fell closed again in sadness. "Then forget the titans...forget being a hero...be an Outlaw with me Raven..." He whispered against her lips opening his eyes to look into hers stopping her from kissing him. "I'm not a hero anymore Raven. There is no fixing me and Dick...when I and he meet again... one of us is going to die..." Said Jason sternly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Krystal kissed him back, stroking his cheek. "No, Dick. I want to be with you. Always." She told him firmly, kissing him again. She knew he didn't want to give her up, and frankly, she didn't want to give him up either. She smiled at him reassuringly, but there was fear in her eyes. ''Dick... he'll hurt you. Bucky's... well... He's a super soldier. Along with being half fae? It's a lethal combination." She admitted, kissing him again. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her. Her thoughts told it all. "I will deal with Bucky. You just back me up." She told him softly, handing him a box. "You'll need this though." This time she grinned, and inside he would find a brand new suit, already outfitted to hold the custom made swords. "Hope you like it. Designed it myself." She admitted, blushing a little as she cuddled into him.

Raven sighed sadly. "It's not that simple, Jason, and you know it. I've spent my life trying to be good. Especially after the trigon incident. I'm not sure I could be a very good outlaw." Here she chuckled a little. She wanted to be with him so badly, but at the same time, she couldn't leave her friends, no, her family. The family she'd claimed for herself. "I hope neither of you die. Nightwing for Krys's sake, and you for mine. But, if you were to kill him? You'd have one very pissed off fae on your hands. Even I cower when she's Mad." raven admitted, cuddling into him. It hurt to have to choose, since she loved both sides.

"Come on Krystal don't cut me so short, I have tussled with a super before. I can handle myself in a fight." Said Dick kissing her between words each kiss more passionate then the last. "There is no greater honor then getting some battle scars for the woman you love." Said Dick blinking and taking the box, he stood after opening it and pulling out the suit, his crotch dangling In front of her face challengingly. "Wow it's amazing!" He stated moving back down to cuddle her back. "You can't stop me...I need to do this Krystal...I have to fight him to completely win you...it's a guy thing."

Jason fell silent as at made her choice it hurt worse than anything he could imagine but he didn't blame her for it. "I have seen true evil...nothing can frighten me anymore..." Jason whispered kissing her one last time deep and passionate. "Then after tonight you won't see me again except as an enemy..."

Krystal smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Okay, but only because I trust you." She said softly, smirking as she handed him the box. "I hope you like it." She added, giving him a kiss as she watched him open it, not even phased when his crotch was in her face. When he sat back down, she leaned into him, cuddling close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're such a romantic. Only one of the reason I love you." She admitted about his battle scars comment, kissing him softly. She sighed in defeat. "I guess that makes sense. Okay, I've been defeated. But I'll still worry. Even if it's okay for you. I will feel bad for you being hurt because of me." She admitted, cuddling him closely. She wondered why JJ had been so quiet. He usually had commentary.

Raven blinked at him. "What? No. I didn't decide for sure yet. I need time, Jason. It's a big leap for someone who wears no pants." She said with a chuckle, trying to relieve the gloom of the situation. She loved him, she loved him so much. Her heart was so confused. She'd talk to Krys about it later, because Krys was the resident "love expert" having lived so long. She kissed him back deeply. "I love you, Jason. I do. I just need time to choose a path." She told him softly, cuddling into him. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and to be hers again.

Dick smiled brightly and pinched her butt. "Thank you love." He cooed taking her face and kissing her long and gently. "I love it, I cannot wait to use it." Dick whispered pulling her into his lap and kissed her back. "I'm not that romantic, I just get lucky with some of the things I say." He cooed with a playful grin. "Fine then I just won't let him hurt me." Said Dick confidently.

JJ remained quiet for now figuring it best to let his mother and Dick work this out without his help, anything he could say may end up only causing problems and he really wanted this to work for them. Finally he saw an opening to speak without causing a problem. "So, road trip? TITANS GO!"

"Well then..." Said Jason grabbing his pants and sliding them up her body with a smirk on his face. "I love you as well Raven..." He whispered kissing her softly as he cuddled the girl close not wanting to let her go but knew he might have to either way. "Well...you till morning..." He whispered still going to stay with her through the night.

Krystal squeaked a little when he pinched her butt, not expecting it. She smiled at him. "You're welcome, iubesc." She said, kissing him back deeply. She smiled into it, running her fingers down his back. "I'm so glad you like it love. I worked very hard on it." And she had. Krystal had spent 18 hours on this new suit for him. She smiled at him, kissing him lightly before she spoke. "You get lucky a lot." She said, cuddling closer to him. She grinned back at him. "Just be as careful as possible." She said softly. Worry still painted in her pretty features.

Krystal found it funny that her son the king of smartass comments was staying quiet, but she knew he must have a good reason. She chuckled at his comment. "I think yes, JJ. What do you say? Up for a cross dimension mission?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. She knew he wasn't particularly fond of doing missions like that.

Raven chuckled as he slipped his pants on over her. He was just too adorable sometimes. She kissed him back deeply, snuggling into him as close as she could get. "Don't worry, Jason. I know it will all work out for the best." She cooed softly, glad he was going to stay within her the whole night. She looked up at him meekly. "Don't leave until I wake up, okay? Otherwise this will all seem like a dream, and I know it real." She said, pecking his lips as she settled, cuddling in his arms closely, almost afraid he'd disappear if she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to have to make something special for you." Dick said smiling at her blush and he nodded softly. "Just Raven it is then, make sure she knows." He said slowing as he dressed a bit more slowly trying to entice her. When he was finally ready he reached into the box taking the swords and strapping them onto his back. "I wouldn't dream love." He said with a smirk on his face, his mouth full of Krystal's taste and he was armed with the gear made by his Fae queen. It was time.

JJ kissed his mother's cheek with a bright smile on his face. "Is it wrong I'm excited? I mean I don't want you two together, but, I'm finally going to have my mommy and daddy together!" Said JJ hugging her tightly before preparing the spell and opening the portal to New York.

Krystal smiled lightly. "Oh, you don't have to." She said, giving him a light kiss she nodded at his next statement, writing a note in her delicate handwriting and sending it to ravens room and setting it on her bedside table, folded like a raven. "There. When she wakes, she'll follow." She said with a smile, licking her lips as she watched him get dressed, knowing he was trying to arouse her. He looked so handsome in his new gear. "You look great, iubesc. It suits you." She said, smiling at him. He wouldn't know that it was made with magic fae fabric.

Krystal smiled, hugging him back. "No, it isn't. I understand." She told him, waiting for dick to finish before she stepped through the portal and into stark tower, where tony was probably waiting.

Her reaction was enough for Dick for now and he smirked at her with a wink he then nodded ready to go. "If this goes well you can be an honorary titan." Said Dick following Krystal through the portal and he nearly lurched when the entered Stark tower traveling dimensions always left him feeling a little sick, and just when he had aroused his lover.

JJ took a deep breath as he followed after them and closing the portal to this side of the veil. "Greatttttt. Just get a new daddy and he is already meeting my boygirlfriend." Said JJ with a smirk on his face.

Krystal grinned back at him, kissing him before she stepped through the portal. She smiled and took in a breath, still smelled the same. "Hey tony." She said softly, grinning as dick came through the portal and she kissed him. Tony smirked at her. "So, who's this? Sleeping interdimensionally Krys?" she asked with a smirk, grinning as JJ came through next.

"JJ, I know you went to get your mommy, but, who's this guy?" Tony asked, tony asked, not hearing his comment. Krystal chuckled. "This is Nightwing, tony. He's going to help us find Bucky." He said, and Steve walk in, and she hugged him. "Stevie!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight.

Dick only stared at Tony as he questioned about his identity. "Nightwing...and it just a simple interdimensional fling..." Said Dick already slightly disliking Tony but his attention was caught by her hugging Steve and Dick tilted his head to the side. "I think we got a mission to handle..."

JJ Smirked softly as he shook his head. "It's my mommy's current fling~" Said JJ with a soft nod and grin, he looked to Steve and waved. "Heya Cap!"

Tony smiled. "Well, it's good to see Krys with someone. I know she's been lonely." Tony admitted with a grin, walking over to JJ. Krystal hugged Steve, then pulled away. "Stevie, Bucky's alive. I felt his energy earlier when I was with Nightwing." She told him, her look unsure. She smiled a little though. "Want to help me track him down?" She asked, grinning at Steve.

Tony smiled. He could tell he was going to like this Nightwing guy. He walked over to them, holding his hand out to shake with Nightwing. "Good to meet you. I'm Tony Stark, also known as Ironman. I'm like this universe's version of Bruce Wayne, though I admit, I'm obnoxious." He said, chuckling a little before adding, "JJ says its part of my charm." He smiled again. Krystal was like his sister, so he was glad she had found someone. He had often heard her crying in her room when she thought no one else was awake.

"I'm Nightwing..." Dick said simply as he took Tony's hand for a moment and looked rather curious, he knew Bruce? "Just how much do you know about my world...and I'm sorry...I'm going to keep my secret identity a secret...I don't mean to be rude." Said Nightwing with a soft sigh.

"He lives by Batman's strict code." Said JJ folding his arms across his chest as he grinned at Tony for a moment before looking at Nightwing. "Once pretty boy here comes out of the closet and you marry mommy will all be family. Might as well tell him who you are now Richard." Said JJ with a grin.

Steve was eyeing Dick after catching the conversation and putting it together, he didn't particularly like losing Krystal to someone else. He hugged the girl back and smiled to her. "Good to see you Krystal, are you done running away to other worlds? Will you stay put now that you're back?" Asked Steve before his eyes widened at her news. "Do you know where he is!?"

Tony smiled. "I only know what Krys tells me. She's told me a lot about you, Nightwing." He admitted, grinning at the other as they shook hands. "I understand. Tell me whenever you want you." He said simply, hugging Krys.

Tony smiled. "Ah, I see." He admitted, chuckling at JJ's expression. His best friend and hopefully lover was never that serious. Tony chuckled. "Only if you want to, Nightwing. I'm patienter than I look." Tony admitted grinning again.

Krystal grinned. "Maybe Stevie. I kind of like staying with Nightwing." She admitted, chuckling a little at his reaction. "I tracked him back here, but no, I don't have an exact location. Tony can help with that. His latest suit works with JJ and i's magic" she admitted, and tony nodded. Of course he'd help. If only for JJ's sake. He knew who Bucky was to JJ.

Nightwing scowled at JJ and pointed his finger at him. "Grounded room, now." Said Nightwing in a stern tone.

"But I-"

"Room."

"I hate you!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes softly placing his hands on his hips as JJ ran off, he looked to Tony shaking his head. "Kids." Said Dick with a sigh almost forgetting why they were here.

Steve frowned softly as she told him that she wanted to stay with Nightwing and he felt his heart sink, he would talk to her later about it. Maybe Nightwing would have an accident here. "Tony get to work I want to find Bucky." Ordered Captain America.

Krystal and tony both chuckled. "You do know you just sent a 70 year old man to his room, right, and iubesc?" Krystal said, as tony started to laugh a bit more. "Yes, JJ can get pretty ornery sometimes. Krys says he gets it from his dad." Tony admitted, smiling at dick. He was sure the other man had a streak like that as well.

Krystal could sense Steve's sadness, but she let it go, chalking it up to guilt about not finding Bucky. Tony nodded at Steve's, the suit coming around him quickly. "Jarvis, I need you to scan for Bucky's energy signature. It would be a mix of Krys's and Steve's." He told his AI, waiting for a response.

"Well he is my son now." Said Dick folding his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. "I think what's more funny is that the 70 year old ACTUALLY went to his room after being told?" Said Dick with a smirk watching as a computer monitor with a map on it came down tracing a signal, opening an area in Germany.

"That's an old Hydra base..." Said Steve glaring at the screen for a moment as the memories came flooding back that was the last place he had confronted the Red Skull.

Tony nodded at night wing's first comment. "Yeah, Krys has him trained pretty well. She's a great mom." Tony said, smiling at the other man. He looked at the map. "Good job Jarvis. Should we take the jet, or are you going to pop us there, Krys?" Tony asked, and Krystal looked contemplative for a moment. "Pop travel. Its faster. The quicker we save bucky, the better." She admitted, smiling a little.

Krystal looked at Steve, squeezing his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Stevie. You won't be alone. I'll be with you this time." She told him softly, getting on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She liked it when he smiled.

"More teleporting...lovely..." Said Dick starting to get a little sick again. He took a deep breath and looked back. "Ok JJ you can come out now!" He shouted with a faint smirk as JJ came out poking his fingers together. "Sorry step dad..." He whispered clinging to Dick's arm with a soft pout.

"Its ok." Said Dick patting JJ's head and JJ moved to Tony with a smirk on his face looking to Steve and his mom he frowned knowing exactly how Steve felt for his mother, so he knew this wasn't easy.

"I don't know...something...its just...why the Red Skull's old fortress..." Said Steve in a whisper but he smiled when he felt her lips on his cheek, thankfully Dick was distracted and he grabbed her butt.

Krystal chuckled as JJ came out. "Stop pouting. We're going to find your father now." She said, trying to hype him up. She was excited to see Bucky again, though her love for him was now only like that of a friend. She smiled at dick. "It will be okay, Iubesc." She promised about the teleportation, smiling at him as she squeezed his hand.

Tony held JJ, not feeling self-conscious for once in his life. It was his father's fault he was so afraid of his homosexuality, having been a horrible hypocrite, going so far as to rape JJ when the boy was only 19. He kissed JJ's neck. "We'll get him back, JJ." He said softly, not daring to use his special nickname for him with all these people around.

"I know Stevie. It is very weird. But don't worry. You won't be alone this time. You'll have me." She repeated, kissing his cheek again, yelping as Steve squeezed her butt. That was new, considering Steve had always been a bit of prude. "Stevie..." she said soft enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for dick to hear, slight condemnation in her tone. She had no idea how Steve felt for her, since he had been hiding it since the night she save him from that bully over 70 years ago.

Dick went over his gear carefully making sure he had all his things were ready and he looked to Krystal and noticed she and Steve were having some kind of moment but he shrugged it off deciding it was just jitters before their mission. "Everyone ready?" Asked Dick looking between the groups.

"Now Tony, keep it in your pants." Said JJ lightly rubbing the other man's crotch, he was trying to keep his head in the game. "Mommy lets gooooooo..." Whined JJ leaning into Tony carefully.

"We should split into teams...Dick if you're anything like Bruce then you are going to work alone. Tony and JJ take the sky..." Said Steve avoiding Krystal's eyes for a moment. "You and I are heading in first Krystal..." Said Steve looking into Krystal's eyes as if he was trying to tell her they needed to speak alone anyway.

Krystal quickly checked her stuff too, deciding it was ready, and smiled at dick. "I'm ready, iubesc." She said, and tony nodded in agreement. "I am too."

"I am, JJ. I just wanted to kiss you." He said as a tiny moan escaped him and he blushed. Tony handed something to JJ, which was blue and gold. "Here JJ. So you don't have to be carried." he said as he blushed deeper. Inside the case was a suit just like his, only made for JJ. "Yes, sweetness, it's time to go." Krystal said at the whine, chuckling a little.

Tony nodded at Steve. "Okay, we will." He said simply, still holding onto JJ. He liked holding him before missions. It was comforting. Krystal looked at Steve. "Okay Stevie. We do this together." She said, taking his hand and shaking it dramatically. She sensed his ulterior motive, but she had no idea why he had it.

Dick raised his eyebrow slightly at the plan and he moved to Krystal wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well actually I was planning on sticking with Krystal. I want to look out for her...I mean she is my heart after all." Said Dick looking to Krystal hoping she would

"Follow the plan Soldier, that's an order. Right Krystal." Said Steve casting a glare at Dick for a moment. "I know how Bruce works and taught you but that lone gun thing isn't going to work here. Follow orders and act a part of the unit. You won't survive Hydra if you act how you want." Warned Steve lightly poking Dick's chest.

JJ only grinned for a moment transforming into his female form and stretching on purpose letting his breasts push into Tony with a large grin on his face. He need to Krystal again but before she could reply JJ eyed the suit and sniffled for a moment. "It's amazing!"

Krystal leaned into him, looking happier that he was near. She grinned as he called her his heart, giving him a light kiss. "Normally I would agree with you, iubesc, but, Steve's the expert here. I trust him. You should too, iubesc." She said, each time emphasizing her Romanian nickname for him, thankful that that was one of the languages Steve didn't speak.

Krystal nodded. "Yes. You're the expert, Stevie. But you have to listen Iubesc. If Bucky's really in an old Hydra base, there could more people there still loyal to red skull. The man who killed my parents." She explained, adding in the details of how WWII was won on this side of the veil. "Please, Iubesc. I don't want to see you hurt." She whispered softly into his ear, eyes pleading and sad.

Tony grinned widely. "I'm glad you like it, JJ." he said softly, a tony moan escaping him as JJ's double D breasts (like his mother's) pressed into him. He always thought JJ was beautiful in this form, and truthfully, in his male form as well. Tony still had issues though, even if he knew without a doubt he loved JJ.

:

Dick smiled to her kissing her lips softly holding her close. "But...Krystal...I...alright." Said Dick as he gave in looking down to the floor he really didn't want her going in without him at her side but he had no choice. "Ok...let's go." Said Dick with a nod.

Steve pulled Krystal away from Dick and into his side. "Alright Krystal send us there now." Said Steve watching Dick with a serious look before looking down to Krystal with a smile. "We are going to save Bucky."

"Let's get going big boy~" Said JJ with a playful grin before bouncing against him making the large breasts rub into him more, honestly it was easier to tease him like this. "I'm ready mommy!"

Krystal smiled into the kiss, stroking his face lovingly. "Thank you, iubesc." She told him softly, kissing his head as he looked down. She knew he wasn't fond of this idea, but he went along with it anyway because of her. "Okay, iubesc." She replied, smiling at him.

She was startled when Steve pulled her away, looking up at him with confused eyes. "Okay, Stevie." She said softly, teleporting them all to the base. "Right. "We'll save Bucky." She added, grinning at him.

Tony stutter. "O-okay... JJ." She said, blushing as JJ's breasts bumped into him yet again. He tried to keep calm and not get a hard on. Krystal smiled at JJ. "Okay sweetness" she replied, and they were all in Germany in the blink of an eye. Before Dick could wish her luck Steve pulled her along running off into nearby forest that surrounded the hideout. "Krystal...we need to talk...its very important..." Said Steve stopping and turning off his radio for the time so he and Krystal could truly be alone.

Dick watched with worry but he went about like he was instructed and slipped off into the darkness to scout the hideout.

JJ pulled away from Tony sauntering off with a large grin on his face, the armor clamoring onto her body and she looked at Tony. "Still not changed Tony? Head in the game and after I'll put another head of yours someplace nice!"

Krystal let Steve pull her along, keeping up easily. When he stopped, she was a little weirder out when he turned off his radio. "Stevie? What's wrong?" She asked, her glacial blue eyes showing fear, worried that doing this was giving him flashbacks of Bucky's death.

Tony's armor formed around him, faceplate still up. "You mean that, JJ?" He asked, eyes hopeful and at the same time worried. He didn't know that JJ felt the same way about him that he felt about JJ.

Steve didn't say a word to her he simply turned and grabbed her shoulders lifting to her up into him and kissing her lips deeply pressing into her. "Krystal...I love you...I can't be without you." Admitted Steve as he peered into blue eyes. "...I can't let that man have...you're mine..." Said Steve pressing into her.

"I never say what I don't mean." Said JJ taking off quickly as if running away from Tony a teasing aura about him, he was having too much fun at the moment despite knowing they were on a serious mission.

Krystal was surprised at the kiss, but she couldn't not kiss him back, he was stronger than she. "Stevie... you just think you love me." She told him softly, looking into his blue eyes, almost fearing him. She'd never had to fear Steve. He had always been her rock, the one she went to with all her problems. What could make him act like this? "Stevie... you have to understand. You don't choose who you bod with. It just happens." She tried to explain. Looking worried. She loved him, sure. But she wasn't IN love with him.

Tony chuckled. "That's true, you don't. Fae can't lie." He mused, taking off after his friend. Chuckling to himself. It was funny how they met. JJ was his therapist. Fury had ordered him to go to therapy after New York, or he was off the team. He went to a few different ones, and then he found JJ. Sweet caring JJ. He could admit it, he loved him. He JJ St wished he had the courage to admit it when JJ was a man.

Steve placed a hand on the side of her face slowly as he saw the fear in hers. "Don't be afraid Krystal...I'd never hurt you...I've loved you for a long time..." He whispered to her softly. "I know I do." He said with a firm not. "You are only turning to him because you're lonely...you're meant to be mine Krystal...all this time you were meant to be with me!" He said kissing her again this time a bit more lustfully.

"Maybe we should meet up with Nightwing he looked a little bummed out." Said JJ seeing the base off in the distance and seeing soldiers amassing. "Well...there's Hydra..." Said JJ stopping and looking at Tony again acting a bit more serious now.

Krystal looked at him, blue eyes clouded with fear and confusion. "Then why tell me now, Steve? Why not even 10 years ago after we were reunited after New York? Why did you have to wait until now, in the middle off a mission to save your best friend, to fucking tell me?!" She was mad now, trying to hide her fear, and snap him out of it. Steve was a good guy. He wouldn't really do what she thought he would, would he? She looked at him both annoyed and scared. "Steve, I wouldn't have been lonely if you fucking told me 10 years ago! I fell for Nightwing because he actually treats me like a person. You treat me like fucking glass! "She was thrashing with anger now, black fire at her fingertips. When he kissed her, she wasn't sure what to do. What the hell was wrong with him? The Steve she loved would never do this!

Tony could see the soldiers amassing too. "Good idea JJ. He's being very obstinate because Steve took Krys with him alone. I worry about Steve... he's been weird lately." Tony admitted, Finding Nightwing and directing JJ. None of them knew that Steve was about to rape Krystal.

"I treated you gently because you were fragile! You were so sad! I didn't want to take advantage of that!" Shouted Steve noticing the black flames and he went onto the defensive. He threw her onto the ground holding her down and pinning her hands above her head letting instinct and lust take over. "I won't lose you to another man Krystal...I'm going to make you my woman here. Then I'm going to save Bucky. After you aren't leaving...then I'm going to send Nightwing home...don't make me send him home in a body bag." Warned the crazed hero as he began to rip away her clothing.

"Whattya mean? How has he been acting weird? Like scatter brained?" Asked JJ not helping but to think back the way he looked at his mother. JJ Landed near Nightwing and sighed softly. "Hey Nightwing...how does it look."

"I've found a way inside..." Said Nightwing already having been in and out of the complex without being detected, his training showing brightly. "Where is Krystal?"

Krystal huffed. "Ten years, Steve! Ten Fucking Years you could've been at my side. You doofus! You drive me crazy sometimes, being such a "good guy" and suddenly now that I'm with another man you fucking want me!? Do you know why I was so sad, Steve? It was because of you! I thought that you could never want me. That you could only see me as a friend!" she yelled back, making a small of noise as she was thrown to the ground, and her clothes began to be ripped. "Stevie... please... no.." she looked at him, her glacial blue eyes wide with such fear, all the anger had subsided, and her hands extinguished. Krystal gasped. What had happened to her sweet Stevie? The man she knew could never kill another man, let alone one she loved. Now she was really frightened. "Dick... I'm sorry... but he'll kill you." she thought to herself mostly, waiting and letting it happen, tears in her glacial blue eyes.

Tony shook his head. "No, it's more than that. He sleeps in Krys's bed, and he has pictures of her everywhere on his floor in the tower. Like he's obsessed." he told JJ, looking worried before he hid it, not wanting to worry Nightwing. He knew Steve was no match when he's angry.

Tony smiled. "That's brilliant Nightwing. We'll use that to our advantage. Surprise them. There's no telling what HYDRA could be doing to Bucky." tony explained, expression unreadable as he confessed. "We don't know, but she's safe. Steve won't let anything happen to her." he added, trying to reassure Dick. None of them knew what was truly going on between the captain and the dark fae queen.

Steve didn't bother responding to her words at this point he just stripped away his body suit, climbing on top of Krystal his muscular body pressed firmly into hers. "You'll see...you were meant to be mine...you give us a child..." Whispered Steve kissing her neck and grabbing at her large breasts taking advantage of the unwilling lover. This was barely Steve at this point it was only an animal with savage lust.

"That's not..." Whispered JJ looking back for a moment knowing already what it most likely was, though he wasn't as knowledgeable as his mother was in the ways of their people he still had a good idea. "We should get them before going in..." Said JJ looking to Dick.

Nightwing nodded to Tony looking back at the base and looking through binoculars and watching the troops for a moment but his attention was pulled off when he heard well rather felt Krystal apologizing to him and he looked away. "Something isn't right..."

By this time, Krystal was shaking. She was neither strong enough nor confident enough to fight him off. She took in a breath as he kissed her neck, closing her eyes. Her neck was so sensitive. "Okay... Stevie... A... Child..." she said weakly, tears streaming down her face. She sucked it up though, for her heart's sake. She would die too if he died. Krystal didn't make any sounds as he squeezed her breasts, nor did she complain. She simply let it happen for the sake of her lover.

Tony looked confused. "That's not what, Jamie?" he asked, able to use the nick name now that they were alone. Tony didn't know anything about the fae until he met Krystal. His father wouldn't let him read fairy tales as a kid. Tony nodded. "Yes, we should."

Tony looked at Nightwing, confusion and worry in his features, his mask up. "What do you mean, Nightwing?" he asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer. Was it something to do with HYDRA, or with Steve and Krystal? He didn't know, but the look on Night wing's face certainly made him uneasy.

"You'll stay in New York with me then..." Whispered Steve suckling at her breasts softly as he mauled them, eyes looking up at the woman before grabbing her waist and lifting her up. "God...I can't hold back...this won't be gentle..." He panted against her breast the head of his monstrous erection poking her pussy, he was obviously much larger then Dick was.

JJ shook his head at Tony not wanting to say it in front of Dick it was too bad and now that Dick was worried it'd be worse to say it out loud. "Yeah...let's go...Dick?" Said JJ looking around not seeing Nightwing.

Nightwing had already ran off to find Krystal, there was a pit in his stomach something was horrible. His link to Krystal was screaming at him to save her. She needed his help.

Krystal was crying even harder now. "Yes... Stevie... I'll... stay..." she said, though it was mostly because of fear that she was even saying this. She was feeling some pleasure, but she couldn't let it be known to Steve. He was crazed right now because of the fae gancanaugh spell. Even if she knew it wasn't really him, it still hurt her. Krystal was shaking now, she was so scared. "O-okay... Stevie..." she said softly, bracing for the impact of his huge cock. If she weren't so scared, seeing a cock like that would make her so wet. She braced for impact, still crying.

Tony nodded, understanding. He could tell from JJ's expression that now wasn't a good time. He looked around when JJ asked for Nightwing. "We should go after him. He's probably looking for Krys." Tony told his friend, looking worried. Steve and Krystal were never late.

Steve pulled his hips back the clock leaving its spot at prodding her pussy, as if he was going to leave her alone but a powerful thrust and the powerful monster was buried in her to the hilt. His lips never left her breasts suckling and biting giving them plenty of attention and worship wanting to force her to show reaction of pleasure knowing she would enjoy it. "Oh Krystal...see how we fit together? You've never had anything like me inside you..." Panted Steve.

Krystal would not let herself feel the pleasure. She didn't want to satisfy his need to hear it, because it would only prolong the madness. She screamed out as he thrust into her roughly. It hurt! She hoped dick hadn't heard her, or she'd be sunk. With Steve in this state, he very well could kill him, and she couldn't go on if that happened. "Stevie... just get it over with... I want to save Bucky." She bent the truth. While she wanted to save Bucky, after this, she'd rather just run and hide with dick for a few weeks. She had no idea she was already pregnant. Not that that mattered. Fae could get pregnant while already pregnant.

"No...I'm going to take my time...I want to enjoy my woman..." Steve whispered to her not caring if she screamed or not, he pulled back thrusting again harder and harder. "We can save Bucky any time..." He panted pulling her face to his kissing her deeply burying his tongue in Krystal's mouth. Everything about him was different then Dick, though he was stronger and had more stamina and length there was no kindness or love. He was only worried about himself unlike Dick.

Krystal wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for Dick, to scream that she wasn't his woman, and never would be, but she couldn't. There was no telling what Steve would do in this state of madness. "O-okay... Stevie" she said meekly, just wanting this all to be over. She repeated in her head "this is not Steve, this is not Steve" reminding herself that the man she had been friends with for close to 80 years was not here right now. He was being possessed by the madness. "If that's what you want, Stevie." She said meekly, still crying from both the pain of his thrusts and the fact that he was raping her. All she could do was kiss him back, he was too strong for her. She prayed this would be over soon. The quicker he came, the quicker he'd come out of the madness.

Steve kept going his tongue swirling around her mouth trying to wash the taste of her lover out of her mouth and replace it with himself. He wanted to rewrite himself on all parts of her heart and body with himself. Unfortunately for Krystal this wasn't going to end soon, he thrusted hard with all strength if he was sleeping with a normal woman he'd have shattered her hips by now. "Oh Krystal..." Panted Steve letting pleasure begin to consume. Almost half an hour passed and he was finally reaching his limit he pushed into her completely and came inside the woman collapsing on top of her.

Krystal just let it all happen, taking it like a trooper. She knew she'd probably be soar for a few hours after, but she's survive. She was doing this to keep her lover safe. She was kissing this man to keep her lover safe. She just kept telling herself that, and when he was finally done, she popped her clothes back on, pushing him off her. She washed her mouth out. "Stevie, please tell me you're yourself again?" She asked meekly, hoping the madness had now faded. She was afraid, but she put his suit back on for him, sighing as she leaned on a near bye tree. "Dick... iubesc... please forgive me for what will happen." She thought more to herself, now just wanting to go save Bucky and then go home, cuddle dick and cry.

Steve was still lost in a daze no answering her when she spoke to him. The fog suddenly faded after she had dressed him and he looked around the entire day faded and blurred as were a lot of the time since she had left. "What's...where...what's going on?" Asked Steve holding his head with one hand he finally settled on Krystal and he noticed how awful she looked. "Krystal...your...your back? When did...what happened?" He asked worriedly staggering over to her quickly.

Dick finally arrived on the scene and ran to Krystal sliding down next to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Krystal! I heard your thoughts...what happened!?" Dick nearly shouted as he held looking at her face worriedly. "I'm here...I'm here...nothing is going to happen..." He whispered to her softly.

JJ landed next to Steve pulling him away from Krystal and looking to Tony. "Love...can you take Steve away...he can't be here..." Said JJ worriedly.

Krystal looked at him nonchalantly. "Well, Bucky's alive, and we're on a mission to save him, and you confessed your love and raped me." She said flatly before she smiled at him. "Don't worry. It's okay. It was just dormant gancanaugh madness possessing you." She said, before she explained everything, including that she wasn't mad, but he should probably run.

Krystal deflated when she saw dick, cuddling into him and crying. "Steve... he had the madness... he raped me!" She told him, finding comfort in just being with her heart again. She cried in his arms for what seemed like hours, until she smiled, feeling better. "Can we go save my ex now?" She asked, smirking a little.

Tony nodded. "Right JJ. I'll take him back home." He said, flying off with the captain, returning in about an hour. He must have been flying at sound speed again. "So, we going to go save Barnes?" He asked, pointing toward the hydra base.

Steve looked absolutely devastated when she told him he tried to apologize but he only let out mumbles and couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Krystal...I..." He said choking out some words, he'd never want to rape her.

Dick held her close stroking her head when he heard her words his eyes burned with rage and hate. He looked to Steve with a murderous intent had Krystal not needed him to hold her he'd have killed Steve on the spot, or at least tried, he held her against his chest cooing to her softly when this was done he'd murder Steve. "Ok...let's go..."

JJ raised an eyebrow at Tony for a moment as he returned. "You know with a rapist super soldier it's probably best not to leave him alone..." Said JJ shaking his head softly but shrugged.

Krystal smiled at him. "It's okay Stevie, really. It's a natural side effect of what I am. But seriously, run. He's going to want to kill you." She told him, proving she really wasn't mad. Had she been, she would have let dick kill him in the most gruesome way possible, and probably watched too. Krystal was sadistic like that.

Krystal cuddled into him, sobbing and shaking. She kept apologizing to dick like it was her fault. It wasn't but she did anyway, because that's just how she is. She knew dick would want to murder Steve, but they had to save Bucky. When she was finally done sobbing, she smiled. "Thank you, iubesc. I love you. Oh, and you should let Bucky beat him up too." She admitted, knowing that when the man heard what his best friend did, he'd want to beat him up too.

Tony shook his head. "Cap's fine now. He said it was some kind of fae madness possessing him." He admitted, looking to JJ with a small smile.

Dick pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, tenderly, and lovingly the kiss of a true lover wanting to comfort. "I love you so much more Krystal..." He whispered hiding his anger from her but he shook his head. "No...I'm going to rip him apart...let's go get Bucky..." Said Dick slowly standing with Krystal.

JJ nodded softly and rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he watched his mother no knowing what to do, when they decided to go after Bucky he flew off towards the Hydra base.

Krystal kissed him back just as deeply, practically melting as he kissed her. "I love you too." She affirmed again, smiling at him. She could sense he was angry, and he had every right to be. He wasn't aware of the real reason Steve attacked and raped her. She smiled again. "Okay, iubesc. Yeah, let's go get Bucky." She said, looking confident, and ready to smash shit from all the emotion she just went through.

Tony followed, and they got in easily with the route Nightwing had devised, Krystal glamouring them invisible. She found Bucky easily, and looked around. She could sense he didn't know who he was. When they appeared to Bucky, she smirked. "You had me going there, James Buchanan Barnes. I thought you were dead." She admitted before locked him in adamantium and started to chant, prompting JJ to phase back to a guy and do the same.

Suddenly Krystal's magic was negated and silenced keeping her from teleporting them away a higher power at work now. The lights of the facility flickered on and on a platform overlooking the group stood the Red Skull smirking down at them. "Vhen they said I had vermin...I didn't expected Fae..." Said the german super villain holding the cosmic cube which served to negate the Fae magic. "To run into the queen of the Dark Fae...am I not a lucky man...you will return my winter soldier and surrender yourself to me." Said The Red Skull as guards flooded the room.

Dick stayed close to Krystal with his swords drawn looking around, they were seriously outgunned and out classed. "Krystal...we have no choice..." Said Dick sadly looking at her, sure he was open to trying to escape but there was no chance to survive this not without Krystal's magic.

"Hey douchebag." A voice range out causing the skull to turn and there was a quick gleam of a blade severing the Skulls hand holding the cube and knocking him off the railing and granting Krystal the use of her powers again. "You idiots going to run yet!?" Shouted Jason in his Red Hood uniform an assault rifle in his hand as he opened fire on the guards around them. "Get going!"

Krystal's eyes burned with fire. "The hell I will!" She growled, looking very annoyed. This man had killed her parents! She should kill him where he stood! "You are an evil and vile man! You killed my parents and now you steal my fiancée? No! He's never been yours, Skull. He's mine!" She bellowed, black and blue magic sputtering from her body, she was raging, fuming. Her moonian magic could not be negated by the cube, she only pretended it could be. "You who have committed such crimes against me shall die!" She yelled, still glaring at the skull.

Krystal looked at dick, her eyes smiling, and also apologizing. She had practiced what she'd say to red skull for the last 70 years. She hoped dick knew that. "Wait for it..." she said, not explaining. She knew raven and her boyfriend were on their way. She could sense raven's magic a mile away, and she had asked for her help. This would just be great.

She smirked as the gleam of Jason's helmet entered the room, and darkness started pulling the guards down. Raven was there too. "Jason! Thanks! Make sure to tape your self-killing him. I want to see him DIE." She told him before she ran off, and her dark court soldiers brought them to the fae lands. Krystal and JJ continued their chanting, and eventually Bucky started to glow. She kept on chanting, hoping that the spell would work. While she had dick, she wanted her closest, oldest, best friend to be free of the skull forever. She hoped that evil and disgusting man would pay dearly for what he's put her through.

The Skull rose to his feet placing his severed hand back onto his arm and it healed together obviously a fae healing spell. "Oh he is mine Fraulein, and whoever said your parents were dead?" Said Skull ominously before slowly turning to Jason and cracking his neck. "Your aesthetic choices are admirable mine friend, your skills are to be admired. Join me." Said Skull plain and simple.

Jason had pocketed the cube and watched the Skull reattach the limb he severed. "Ok. That's new." Whispered Jason pointing his gun at Skull but upon his offer lowered it slowly. "Going to have to take a pass..." Said Jason charging in closing the space between them and the battle started Jason avoiding some strikes from the super villain but he was punched in the chest sending him flying back. "Ok...a meta human..." Coughed Jason standing up slowly and flipping a switch a small bomb on Skulls arm blowing it off again. Jason taking his chance again and moving to Skull as he brutally started beating the villain to death.

Dick stayed close to Krystal rather glad that Jason had come to help him despite not agreeing with Jason's method but it was good to have him on his side for once. As they were sent to the Fae world Dick watched silently not wanting to disturb her lover from healing her Ex from whatever the Skull had done to Bucky.

Krystal glared at him. "He was never yours skull! He's always been mine! How could you say that! You killed them, you monster!" She challenged, the room becoming icy from her power. She was fuming! How could he say such things, and to her face! She wanted so badly to watch Jason massacre him, but, Bucky was more important. He needed her more now. Hopefully one of her guards would tape it for her to watch later.

Krystal kept on chanting with JJ, pouring all her power into Bucky, mixing fae and moonian magic as much as she could to undo what the skull had done, and returning his missing memories. The angrier she was, the more powerful she became, and the super soldier baby now growing inside her only added. "James Buchanan Barnes, You will know me!" Kissing him only to solidify the spell, which one of the guards promptly explained to dick. The guards were unsure of the new man on their queen's arm, but they did not question her. It was against their rules to do so unless asked for an opinion.

The battle was over after a long confrontation the Skull was dead along with his henchman, Jason clutched the cube and opened his own portal back to his own world. He stepped through it and was in Raven's room once again, setting the cube on her desk the Red Hood left the tower glancing back. This was the last time he'd be helping the Titans as an ally.

Dick didn't much care for the explanation to the spell only concerning himself that Krystal was kissing another man which did irritate him a bit. He was tired of this world he just wanted to take Krystal back home and forget this entire thing happened.

Bucky shook as the magic brought him back pain ripping through his body as he surfaced to consciousness. His eyes opening to see Krystal kissing him and he pressed his lips into her kissing her like a lover would.

Raven followed through the portal, hugging him from. "I wish you could stay..." she said softly, but she knew he couldn't. Knew that if he did either Dick or he would die, and she didn't want to see that. She'd had to deal with Jason's death once, she wouldn't want to do it again. She kissed him softly. "We'll see each other again." She stated simply, because she knew it to be true. She didn't know she was pregnant, but she did know that she'd see him again, somehow.

The guard went on explaining, seeing the look in his eyes and realizing just what was going on with the man next to him. Their queen had found her heart. Krystal knew she should pull away, but old habits die hard. She had to make sure the spell worked before she could pull away.

When he finally started to kiss back, the metal his body was encased in dissolved. She broke the kiss and smiled, walking back over to Dick, leaning into him. JJ grinned widely. He was in his male form at the moment, and he walked over to Bucky. "Dad!" He said excitedly, hugging him. This was monumental for the man.

Jason kissed her back again a smirk on his face. "No no. This is a one-time thing...got to decide now." Jason whispered against her lips holding her face unaware that his free will was being sapped from him now. "...you know..." He whispered kissing her deeply and holding her against him. "...you could...maybe...persuade me into staying a little longer..." Whispered Jason watching her with a smirk as he fiddled with the zipper on her side.

"I know I did...but Krystal..." Whispered Dick staring into her eyes before giving her a deep and loving kiss pouring his entire love into the embrace. Their embrace interrupted when she had to go back to Bucky and Dick frowned for a moment taking this chance to slip away while she was distracted. Dick left rather quickly not really sure how he was going to get home but he had to leave Krystal with Bucky or else he might never be able to give her a shot with him.

"Wait. You're saying...it's not 1943..." Said Bucky holding his head for a moment trying to organize the mess inside his head all the memories of being a hit man for HYDRA and his own life. "...right...that was...seventy years ago..." He said leaning against Krystal and kissing her again softly. "So...he is our son..." Said Bucky looking at JJ in shock before smiling.

Raven smirked back at him. "It a hard decision with no pants on." She chuckled a little, looking up at him as he whispered. He was going to stay? She smiled into the kiss, kissing him just as deeply, pouring out every feeling she'd ever had for him into that one kiss. "Always, for you love. Want a repeat of last night?" She asked, smirking toothily at him, and starting to paw at his suit as well. She wanted him so bad, and she wanted so badly for him to stay.

Krystal crossed her arms. "No, Richard. You promised." She said firmly, looking at him with a mother like expression. When he kissed her though, she just melted into his arms, kissing back with just as much love, passion, and need that he did. It was only cut short when Bucky called. "Te iubesc, inima mea*" she said softly, squeezing his hand before she left for Bucky, having no idea that he would leave her.

Krystal shook her head. "No Bucky, its 2014." She said softly, smiling at him. She had forgotten how much she missed him until she was with him again. Her heart was still breaking thou, because she couldn't love him anymore. She was angry, she was happy, she was scared. Nothing felt right without Dick, and somehow she sensed he was far from her now. She kissed him back softly, but halfheartedly. "Yes, he is our son, Bucky" she said softly, before she smiled. "Tony, go get Stevie please? He's a doofus, but I still love him." She said, opening a portal to Steve's room where he could quickly drag the super soldier out to see his best friend. JJ smiled. "It's good to finally know you dad. Uncle Steve's told me plenty of stories." He said, smirking a little.

"Maybe so...but despite how mind boggling your hatred for pants is, I prefer you without them." Said Jason with a grin as he ran a hand up her exposed leg sensually before pulling the zipper all the way down. He kissed her lovingly pulling down her leotard. "That and more...do well enough...and I may just choose to stay all together." Said Jason with a large playful grin on his face.

Dick kept going finally to his hands and knees it was suffocating this was worse than death, tears began to fall down his face this was unbearable! "Krys...Krys I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself closing his eyes tightly to stop himself from breaking down. Dick forced himself to his feet to attempt to keep moving.

Bucky could feel it against her lips something had changed between them from her part anyway. "I'll always love you that will never change Krys...but..." He whispered stroking the side of her head softly. "Go get him...I'll be fine. I have to catch up with my son." Said Bucky looking to the portal waiting for Steve to be brought through. "I cannot face Steve yet..." He whispered timidly.

Raven grinned. "I know. Why do you think I never decided to wear them?" She said, chuckling a little. She loved this man, loved him so completely is was torture being without him. A tiny moan escaped her as he ran a hand up her leg. "Anything, my love. Anything." She said softly, gasping. She wanted him to stay so badly it hurt.

Krystal grinned at Bucky. "Sometimes I really don't deserve love like yours." She admitted, pecking his lips in thanks. She stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. Stevie's got a skeleton in his closet to. He... kind of went bonkers and had his way with me..." she admitted, not telling the whole truth. It was more like he raped her, but Bucky didn't need to know that. She grinned again. Kissing Bucky's head before she ran off, looking for dick. JJ grinned at his father. "She loves you dad, just not like that anymore. You're only gaining points with her by doing this." He admitted, watching, waiting for tony and Steve to come back. JJ planned on having his way with tony in his room in the castle.

When she found him, she pulled him into her arms, stroking his face softly. "Shhhh, iubesc... its okay. You just wanted me happy." She said soothingly, kissing him so deeply you'd have thought they hadn't seen each other in ten years. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Bucky doesn't need me. He just wants me to be happy, and you know what? I've never been happier than when I am with you, iubesc." She said, and she didn't notice the tiny bump forming on her abdomen. Steve really had gotten her pregnant.

Jason smirked again as he kissed down her neck slowly his hands on her breasts fondling her carefully. "I see now...mm thank you love. Never realized it till now." Said Jason with a soft pant as his body over heated. "Anything huh? You're getting yourself into a bad situation there...could ask anything. Anal...bondage...torture..." Teased Jason looking up at her.

Bucky blinked at Krystal's parting words, he'd have to knock Steve's teeth out or at least try. "Oh I'm going to win your mom back Jr. Just watch." Said Bucky smirking softly as he gave his son a gentle hug. "Sorry for not being around kiddo..." He whispered to JJ turning to look as Steve walked through the portal.

"Bucky..." Whispered Steve moving to his old friend to hug him needing this, his depression from what he did to Krystal apparent. But instead of getting a hug he was punched square in the jaw sending the super soldier to the ground.

Dick pushed into her trembling as more tears fell thank god she came for him, he couldn't live without her. He kissed her back deeply putting everything in begging her to never leave or let him do something this stupid again. "I-I see...I was being an idiot...I love you...I never want to leave you...I'm happy with you...so very happy..." Said Dick rubbing her sides and taking notice of the bump and he looked down slowly. "Krys?"

Raven moaned as he kissed down her neck and fondled her breasts. They were her most sensitive parts. "All for you love." She whispered, panting too. She smirked, pulling him to her. "I don't care, Jason. I just want you by my side forever." She explained kissing him hard.

JJ rolled his eyes. "If you say so, dad." He said, knowing that was going to be almost impossible, even with the fact that a fae could have 2 hearts, it was a very rare and special occurrence. He only knew one fae who had two lovers, and that was his uncle Phil, with Hawkeye and TJ. TJ was technically from a different dimension, but they loved him anyway. JJ smiled then at the hug. "It's okay dad. We didn't know you were alive." He said smiling at his dad.

JJ wasn't surprised when his dad punched Steve. "Sorry Uncle Steve... mom told him." He said, trying not to laugh. He'd never seen his uncle on the ground like that. It was amusing to him beyond compare.

Krystal hugged him close, rubbing his back. "It's okay iubesc, I know. I know. We'll be okay." She soothed, smiling into the kiss as she kissed him, stroking his cheek. When they parted, she rested her forehead on his. She smiled at him, but when she heard the confusion in his voice, she looked down, and gasped. "Stevie... he kept rambling about giving us a child. Must be sped up because of the serum in his veins." She admitted, looking a mix of scared (for Steve) and kind of happy. Krystal loves kids.

"Well...you're my reason to stay." Jason told her staring into her eyes softly with a smirk playing at his lips. He went back to her breasts nuzzling the sensitive pale mounds before swirling his tongue around a nipple. "Besides sex is so much easier to get when I'm living with you." Said Jason closing his lips around her nipple and sucking like a hungry babe.

"Oh she will be, she just needs to remember what it was like to be mine..." Said Bucky confidently as he looked to JJ with a smirk on his face. "Your mother will forget that Dick guy soon enough." Said Bucky with a firm nod.

"No...It was my fault...I should have been stronger..." Said Steve turning his back to them and folding his arms across his chest. "Should have fought it off..." He whispered still beating himself up over it.

Dick shook his head slowly he didn't want to believe that, why? Why did this have to happen? She should be carrying his children not the child of her rapist it pissed him off to no end. "How can you be so calm about this?" Asked Dick placing a hand over hers that was on his face his rage blinding him so badly that he barely kissed her back he couldn't even smile. "I don't want a tour...this is...horrible..." Said Dick shaking his head quickly he wanted to explode and yell and cry so many things all at once it was making him sick and dizzy.

Raven smiled. "So stay with me, Jason." She said softly, moaning a little as he sucked at her breasts. She loved it when he did that, it drove her crazy. Raven chuckled at his comment. "Am I just sex to you now Jason?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Moaning a little as he sucked on her nipple, and surprise overcame her when she felt fluid come from it.

JJ rolled his eyes at his father again. "If you say so dad." He said, knowing it wouldn't be that easy. He knew how much his mother loved dick. She called him "inima mea" that was big. Colossal in fae customs. To find one's "inima mea" or "my heart" it was a sacred thing. Nothing could break that bond. His father didn't know what he was in for. "Whatever you say dad" he added, still rolling his eyes.

JJ looked to his uncle. "Even you are only human, Uncle Steve. The madness isn't something you can fight off. It either happens or it doesn't." He explained, putting a hand on his uncle's shoulder. He hated seeing him so broken. It hurt JJ to know that his uncle was hurting so because of the fae curse of the dark court. He squeezed Steve's shoulder. "It'll be okay, uncle Steve, but you should probably stay away from dick until he cools off." He admitted, looking sad.

Krystal squeezed his hand with her free one, looking confused. "Calm? I am dark fae. Our only true emotion is anger, so I can easily be calm. It's my own fault. I should have known the gancanaugh curse would affect him. Especially with how small he was when I met him." She said, being calm where he couldn't be. When he declined the tour, she deflated a little. She had worked so hard on their room and she wanted to show him! She gave him a soft kiss, squeezing his shoulders. "Its okay, Dick. Te iubesc, inima mea." She said softly, resting her forehead on his.

"Alright. I will." Said Jason smiling up at her before going back to her breasts resuming his suckling, when he felt liquid splash his tongue pulled away thinking he had broken her skin and she was bleeding when that wasn't the case he gave her breasts a firm squeeze. "You've never sprayed milk before..." He said though he wasn't naïve it just never occurred to him that Raven would actually get pregnant.

"Don't doubt your old man kid. I taught Steve to be stubborn, we never lose when I set my mind on something." Said Bucky beating on his chest with one fist before smirking softly. "Who knows...I'm willing to bet she sneaks out to see me tonight...and you get a little brother or sister." Said Bucky ruffling JJ's hair not fully understanding the concept himself or perhaps he did and the memory was just lost in the mess in his mind.

"I don't believe that...I should have been stronger." Argued Steve holding his head for a moment before turning to look at JJ he didn't want to take the easy way out and just say he had no choice, no what he did was too horrible for that. "No...He has a right to seek out justice..." Said Steve with a soft sigh.

"You are nothing but love Krys, I know that isn't true." Said Dick sighing and glaring at the floor. "How can you smile? He raped you...you are forced to have his baby instead of...mine..." He whispered sadly and closed his eyes. "Curse or not...I just don't..." He said kissing her back softly and hugging her tightly. "I just...I want to go home...let's just go..." He whispered looking into her eyes when their foreheads met he noticed her disappointment and he frowned, he really didn't want to be here but... "Alright show me around." He said giving in.

Raven breathed a sigh of utter happiness and relief. "I'm so glad. I love you." She told him softly, smiling a little. She looked concerned when her pulled away, but grinned when he squeezed her breasts. "No, I haven't." She said, not voicing that she suspected she's pregnant.

JJ shook his head. "I'm not doubting you dad. I just know things are more complicated with mom then they look." He admitted, sighing. He really didn't have the heart to tell his father that his mother had bonded with dick. "I highly doubt that, but, I do think she'll be sneaking out to see Steve. Dick won't let her, and she'll need to talk to you, Uncle Steve." He said, squeezing the older man's shoulder.

JJ smiled at him. "It's not a matter of how strong you are, Uncle Steve. The madness preys on any man who would love a dark fae, be their love pure friendship, or something deeper, like my dad's. It's not your fault." He told him soothingly, hoping he would understand. "She'll want to see you, Uncle Steve. Let her back in." He whispered, knowing the man was feeling broken.

Krystal took his hands. "Iubesc, you have to understand, I've lived many lives and seen many things, and I've caused many deaths because of the curse. For most of my life I was a gancanaugh, a fae so deadly addictive to mortals it causes them to either go mad, or kill themselves, sometimes both. The fact that Steve survived is a gleam of hope for me. He's my best friend, Dick. Rapist or not, I can't blame him for something that is my fault." She said, her tone suggesting that was the end of the discussion, and he would have to deal. She would bend on many things, but not this. Steve was too important to her. She stroked his cheek, and though her eyes showed disappointment, she smiled. "We can go home, dick. I know being here is tough on you." She said softly, but when he gave in. She grinned widely. "Okay! I'll show you our room first!" She said excitedly, popping them to the room, which was not unlike her room in the tower, though it was bigger, and had things of his taste mixed with hers. "What do you think, iubesc? I designed it for us." She said proudly, cuddling into him.

"I love you as well Raven." Said Jason squeezing and groping her breasts. "I like it. Gives me a tasty meal." He said going back to suckling at her breasts enjoying the taste of her milk, eyes looking up at her as a hand moved to slide a finger into her mouth.

"Oh I know your mom pretty well! They she tries to pretend it's complicated but it's simple, She wants her man to grab her throw her down and make hot love to her. Then she is his forever." Said Bucky as he began planning on winning back Krys. "Son help your dad plan to seduce your mother!"

Steve shook his head softly as he looked down. "I don't know if I want to see her...I cannot face her after what I did. Besides...what if I succumb to madness again..." Whispered Steve letting out a defeated sigh.

Dick wanted to argue with her fight with her about this, but, she was too excited and happy and he didn't want to ruin that smiling face. He wanted to tell her there'd also be no more seeing Steve but again he'd wait to tell her he just wanted to pretend nothing was wrong and enjoy her smile for now. When she took them to their room he looked around rather impressed with her work as usual. "You never fail to make things perfect, my heart." He said smiling at her and hugging her tightly his lips pressing against hers carefully. "I love you, you...and...I will love the child..." He whispered at least trying to bend for her now though it still tore him up that their first child would not theirs. He smiled warmly looking around the room. "We'll be in here a lot."

\

Raven smiled. "I'm so glad." She said softly, moaning as he groped and played with her breasts. They were so sensitive. "I'm glad you are enjoying my milk," she said with a chuckle, running her hands through his hair, sucking his finger faithfully. She wanted to pleasure him.

JJ looked at his father. "It isn't that simple this time, dad. Mom has dick now." He admitted, shifting back into a girl. "Uh, dad, that's creepy. Also, I'm gay." He admitted nonchalantly, smirking at his father in female form. "I'm a shape shifter. Typically I'm a man, but sometimes I switch so I can have my way with my in the closet best friend, who loves me, but because of his father Howard stark, can't admit it." JJ explained, sighing a little in exasperation. He want Tony to love him as him so badly, but he didn't for see that happening anytime soon.

JJ shook his head. "You won't Uncle Steve. The madness only happens once, and it only happens when the dark court fae is a gancanaugh. While mom is one, the curse of the gancanaugh was negated when she took the throne. What you experienced was simply a delayed reaction to the madness. It won't happen again. Promise." He told his uncle, rubbing his back reassuringly. He hoped to make his uncle feel better.

Krystal could sense what she was thinking. She frowned inside her head. She didn't blame Steve, and couldn't blame Steve. She cuddled into him, grinning. "I wanted it to say both of us, my king." She said with a smirk, kissing him softly. He had probably not realized than once they married, he would carry the crown of the dark court king. She was content now, and didn't feel like arguing about stupid things like Steve and their inevitable daughter, and Bucky, who she knew was probably plotting to get her back right now. "Te iubesc, inima mea, and thank you, my love. That means the world to me." She whispered, kissing him passionately.

Jason moaned against her breast enjoy the feeling of her sucking on his finger. "Rae, I can't wait anymore..." Panted Jason pulling back and dropping his pants his cock popping out in a full erection. In his mind he started putting it together, it worried him and at the same time excited him but currently he was much to arouse to dwell on that revelation he would bring it up after he was done destroying the pregnant woman sexually. "All your holes..." He teased with a smirk.

Dick took a deep breath as he smiled at her for now their problems didn't matter it was just them. "W-wait king?" Dick said nervously the fact suddenly hitting him. "Oh...right you are a queen...I forget sometimes now that I have had you underneath me." Said Dick with a playful smile not realizing it wasn't really a good idea hitting on a woman who was raped not too long ago.

Raven moaned as he did, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her breasts. She smiled at him. "I'm all yours for the taking, Jason." She said softly, smiling at him. She too had been putting the pieces together, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the reason she was to sensitive. Raven smirked. "Of course Jason. Always" she said before she pulled him up for a kiss.

Krystal chuckled. He was too adorable sometimes. She nodded. "Yes, I am, and as soon as you marry me, you shall be my king, iubesc." She said with a play full smirk, kissing him long and passionately as she pushed him down on the bed. "Now, who said anything about no sex? I want you, dick." She purred, climbing on top of him and kissing him hard, quickly removing his body armor, as she had designed it. She hopped off of him and smirked, licking her lips as she flipped the stereo on and started to raunchily strip for him. She didn't realize that the bump had enlarged since the last she saw it. When she was finished, she kneeled down in the floor, deep throating Dick's cock and smirking all the way. She loved teasing him.

Jason held her face locking their lips in a deep and passionate embrace his eyes closed tightly as his tongue ran across her lips. He took it all in the taste of her lips, the heat of her body, the way she felt against him. Jason grabbed her shoulders forcing her onto her back and staring at her with wide eyes and heavy breaths. His mind was instantly made. "Yeah...let's get married..." Jason said rather bluntly as the tip of his cock opened her pussy and every inch of his length was slowly sliding into her. "I want...us to have...a family...I can be happy with that...he admitted moaning out.

"Well, let's get married tonight." Suggested dick not really concerned with being a king but the subject of marriage was now out here and he wasn't going to waste this chance. Dick was completely caught off guard by her sudden actions falling into the bed and his armor was stripped off easily by its maker. Dick smoked when the music came on she gave him the show, he had to admit she looked so sexy with her little belly while she danced for him. His entire body tensed in pleasure when his cock went into her throat and he grabbed her hair trapping her face in his waist, cock sheathed in her throat. "S-shit! Krys...so good!"

Raven moaned into the kiss, deepening it, running her hands through his hair and running down his back to squeeze his ass. "I'd love that." She admitted with a small blush, having wanted to marry him since his robin days. She kissed him again, moaning as he thrust inside her. "Yes... my love... let's have a family..." she whispered, kissing him again deeply.

Krystal ginned. "Mm, I'd like that, dick. But... later. The night is young. We night fae have different rules on marriage. I have to marry you at midnight." She admitted, smirking at his reaction of her stripping his armor. She loved surprising him. She knew he'd need good memories of this castle too. She smirked at him as she danced, enjoying giving him a good show. She was all about a good show. Krystal moaned as her pulled her hair. She liked it a little rough. It only made her go faster, at such inhuman speeds, her little blue head was just a blur. "Mm, anything for you, *Inima mea" she spoke telepathically, smirking.

Jason thrust forward roughly when she squeezed his ass moaning against her lips as they kissed, his hand lifting to lose itself in her hair. "Yes let's...starting...right here!" Said Jason tugging on her hair pulling her lips off his and forcing her head to tilt as he licked her neck biting into her skin, his hips drawing back and slamming into hers like all times before he was going to give it to her rough and powerful. That was her man strong and passionate and he'd never stop.

Dick couldn't reply the pleasure her unnatural speed and force brought him to was unlike anything he'd ever felt before it was taking all his stamina and will power not to cum almost instantly once she started. "Shit! No Krys...oh god...I can't...no..." Panted Dick back arching slightly holding onto her blue locks for dear life but making sure to leave her enough slack so she could keep going. "No!" Cried Dick unable to hold back and his cum started to flow into the blurred head swallowing his cock.

Bucky stared at the female form of his daughter unphased by the revelation. "Whatever gets you happy kiddo." Said Bucky with a smirk surprisingly accepting considering the generation he was from, even Steve needed time to adjust to homosexuality at first.

This did help Steve a little bit though he still felt horrible, he needed to properly apologize to Krys but he figured Dick would not let him anywhere near her now. "I can't see her now without her lover present or his consent..." He said with a nod.

Raven just went along with it like a ragdoll, moaning away in pleasure. She loved it when he was rough, though she too enjoyed being dominant. Right now though, the pretty purple haired woman was too wrapped up in pleasure with her boyfriend ravaging her neck and pussy. She loved it. To her it was a sign that he loved her. If he stopped being rough, she might question his love for her. Being gentle just was never Jason's style.

Krystal smirked into the head. She loved the sounds he was making. To her they were just adorable. "Go ahead and cum then, iubesc." She stated simply through their mind link, being as blunt as possible. When he finally did, she smirked wider, taking in his whole load happily before she wiped her mouth and kissed him hard. "Now, how about we try and make me pregnant again?" She said with a smirk, knowing that she could handle it, and that Steve's child would be accelerated anyway.

JJ's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his dad was so accepting. "Thanks dad." He said softly, smiling. Even Steve had freaked out a bit when he'd told him he was gay, so this was a refreshing change. He liked how his dad was so cool about it. Steve had lectured him for 2 hours on his 'choice lifestyle" that had been the longest talk he'd ever had.

JJ chuckled. "You've known my mother how long? She'll find ways of bending the rules to see you, Uncle Steve. Especially now." JJ said, already suspecting why his mother would want to see Steve tonight. Dick must be going mad with anger and jealousy right now. Not that JJ really blamed him, he just knew his mother well enough to know she'd sneak out to see him.

Jason lifted her legs over his shoulders with a devious grin, he wrapped his arms around her body tightly trapping her legs between them. He lifted her off the table supporting her against him his hips still slamming against hers with all his might enjoying stealing dominance from her though he also enjoyed her fighting to keep it. "Mm mm how is this baby...?" He whispered to her with a load moan.

Dick fell back into the bed breathing hard and fast Krystal was unlike any lover he had ever had before. With her pleasure was beyond what his mortal coil could handle and every sensation was intensified. "Holy shit Krys..." Panted Dick holding her head as they kissed, kissing her back hard and long to show approval and gratitude for her going down on him. "Again? But you're already..." Said Dick in a little bit of a confused tone but by the sight of how his cock hopped back to life he was not arguing.

"What? Don't look so surprised. You're my son, I love you and just want you to be happy." Said Bucky hugging JJ tightly and stroking his head softly. "It's the least I can do for not being there for you..." He whispered kissing his sons head tenderly.

"With the way her lover is fuming I don't know if I would let her...I don't her causing problems with her heart..." Said Steve worriedly once again back to his old self thinking only for Krys' sake and putting aside what he'd want.

Raven wrapped her legs around Jason's neck as he set them on his shoulders, moaning loudly. Her eyes were completely blown with pleasure as she gave herself up to him. Normally she wasn't submissive at all, but since Jason came back, she found herself to be more so than not. "Oh, amazing, Jason" she whimpered, moaning loud enough the whole tower could probably hear.

Krystal smirked at dick. She liked giving him pleasure. "Was it that good?" She asked with a chuckle, smiling at him. She just did it like she always did. She kissed him back just as hard and deep, stroking his cheek. She just couldn't get enough of him. Krystal smiled. "I told you, I can still get pregnant again even though I am. Now, shall we?" She asked, smirking at him as she climbed on top of him, teasing his cock with her wet pussy.

JJ smiled brightly. "Dad, you truly are all mom told me you are." He admitted, hugging his father back and smiling a little at the kiss to head. "You don't have to worry about that dad. It's okay." He added, ginning at his father.

JJ chuckled. "Once again, you've known my mom how long? She doesn't let stuff get in her way. Besides, she'll be kind of attached to you for the next few months anyway... it's a fae thing." He admitted, not wanting to give away his suspicions. He didn't want Steve to know she was pregnant until Krystal told him herself. "I can show you to your rooms if you like? Mom had each one made especially for either of you." JJ explained, smiling at both his father and uncle. He looked to Steve for a moment, eyes curious. "You still love my mom, don't you?" He asked, squeezing Steve's shoulder as he waited for an answer.

39


End file.
